Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam
by JBsAreMyHomeBoys
Summary: The entire gang returns for another summer of music and fun, but Shane panics when a member of AAM, a rival band of Connect 3, arrives at camp and has eyes for Mitchie. Plus, a rumor spreads that the camp may be shutting down! Just an idea for the sequel.
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

Everybody, I finally have an actual Camp Rock story on here! Hooray! Hope you guys like it! I really tried my hardest to make it seem like a movie without turning it into a script.

* * *

**Intro**

**Shane's Point-Of-View**

Connect 3 has been on tour for over three months now and I'm exhausted. Summer is starting in less than a week and Uncle Brown still hasn't mentioned anything about Camp Rock. The memories of it when I went last year are still flowing through my head. I had met a girl; oh, what was her name? Mitchie, that's it; yeah, Mitchie Torres, the girl with the voice that I had been looking for the whole summer. There was more to her than meets-the-eye, although she was really beautiful. She didn't look at me as "Shane Gray, the pop-star", no; she saw me as just plain Shane. She was very sweet, talented, smart, and I could show her the real me that no one else even bothered to care about seeing. Oh, how much I miss her! There's a feeling inside of me that's hard to explain, but I know that if I don't go back to Camp Rock this summer, that feeling will be broken; that's the last thing I want to— Ugh, there goes my phone ringing again. It's my Uncle Brown calling, gotta go!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mitchie's Point-Of-View**

Waking up this morning I found myself smiling, but then panicking, when I realized today was the last day of the school year. I had asked my mom multiple times if I was able to go back to Camp Rock this summer, but she never was able to give me an answer. I was getting a bit nervous because camp was starting in only a week and registration was probably past its deadline. I remembered what happened last year; all the memories of it were still rushing through my head as if they had happened just yesterday. I made friends, I let out who I really was to the world, and I think I even made a crush... I can't really remember how that one started. Shane Gray, the world's biggest pop-star; he'd started out as such a jerk, but now... there was something different about him. He started talking to me more, then it lead up to where he ended up singing with me at Final Jam; I had been the "special girl he was looking for". I remembered after Final Jam; Shane heard me singing and he began singing his song. I couldn't even believe it was me. I remember Shane had asked me if I was up for a canoe ride and I had accepted his invitation. Yeah, the canoe ride...

**Flashback****:**

I was standing on the dock with Shane; he was pulling one of the canoes up. He seemed in a really good mood tonight by the expression on his face and the way he was talking.

"**Shane, this seemed like a lot of fun at first, but what if my mom starts wondering where we are?"**

"**Relax, I told my uncle that I was going to be out here and if he needed me he would have to come here to find me."**

"**So, did you tell him that you would be out here with a camper?"**

"**I guess you could say I ****implied**** it."**

"**Shane Gray, you amaze me sometimes. Don't even bother telling me what you said."**

"**Fine then, I won't. Let's just get to what we came for; shall we?"**

He held out his hand to me. I didn't know what to do; the blood was rushing through my body so fast now that I could actually feel it. I made a quick decision so I wouldn't hurt his feelings; I took his hand and he helped me into the canoe. The paddling was the same old going in circles and us just laughing at how terrible we were at this. We were out here for about an hour just talking and laughing. He seemed a lot different now ever since the first time I talked to him; it was almost as if all the talk of him being a jerk was never true.

"**So, how much longer do you think we'll be out here?"**

I was starting to get worried about my mom; she would probably be looking for me soon. If she knew that I was with Shane, she would freak!

"**Well, if you really want to head back, we can right now."**

"**Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."**

He seemed a little depressed about my decision to end the good time we were having so fast; I felt terrible.

"**Shane, you know, this was really nice."**

"**Yeah, it was pretty nice."**

I couldn't stand it; his sadness was making me feel so guilty.

"**Shane, you don't think I'm trying to avoid you, do you?"**

"**Well, actually, yes."**

"**Come on, you know I'm just nervous about my mom. I don't want her finding us out here by ourselves."**

"**But why are you so worried about that?"**

"**Because, I know she'd freak if she saw me out here by myself with Shane Gray!"**

"**So...I'm guessing she doesn't like me very much, does she?"**

"**Well, I don't know! I mean, after she saw us together onstage tonight, who knows!"**

"**OK, I get it."**

We were finally at the dock now.

"**Shane, I'm really sorry if I'm hurting your feelings, but I have to go find her before she worries."**

He helped me out of the canoe.

"**OK, I guess I'll see you next summer?"**

"**...Yeah, sure."**

I turned to leave, but hesitated a bit. I turned back around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"**Thanks for tonight, you made it awesome."**

He blushed a bit.

"**...You're welcome...I guess."**

I giggled a bit at his reaction, but I didn't blame him; the mood had just suddenly changed without a notice, so I would've been surprised. I turned to leave again and looked back at him over my shoulder.

"**By the way, you look really cute when you're blushing."**

He grinned shyly as I giggled and walked away.

**End of flashback**

Yeah, I thought it was a pretty good way to say good-bye to him; it felt kind of like a moment from a movie. I suddenly heard my mom calling me down so I wouldn't be late for school. I did my normal daily routine that I'd be doing for the last time for a few months: Got dressed, grabbed my backpack, ran down to the kitchen, grabbed a breakfast bar or something healthy, said good-bye to my parents, and ran out the door. There was excitement in the air when I walked into class. The teacher was letting us do whatever we wanted since we weren't doing anything in her class today. I hung out with a few of the friends I'd made that school year now that I wasn't the shy one anymore. The rest of the day went by pretty fast; we cooked hot-dogs over a fire for lunch. The entire school was screaming and shouting with excitement when the bell rang. I was kind of sad about the year ending, but I knew I'd get over it soon because I'd be having the best summer of life; that is, if I was going back to Camp Rock this summer. I headed home still feeling nervous about what to do. My parents were making dinner when I got home.

"**Mitchie, sweetie, we've got a surprise for you."**

Ooh, this was it! I'd been waiting for this moment for a long time!

"**Hmm... what would that surprise be?"**

"**We decided you've waited long enough to find out the answer to the question you asked us a few weeks ago. Camp Rock is starting in one week and you're going!"**

I almost screamed! This was the happiest moment of my life! I gave my parents a huge hug before running upstairs to call my best friend Sierra and tell her the good news!

* * * * * * *

My mom was working in the kitchen again, but I wouldn't have to help her this time and boy was I happy about that. I hopped out of her catering truck onto the dirt ground of Camp Rock. I was unloading my luggage from the back when I felt a finger tap my shoulder.

"**It's been so long since I've seen you Mitchie!"**

The voice was still completely familiar to me; I turned around and saw the voice's owner.

"**Caitlyn!!!"**

I jumped up and gave her a huge hug.

"**And apparently you've missed me too!"**

I released her from my tight grip.

"**Yeah, I really did miss you a lot! So, why don't we get caught up with each other?"**

"**Sure, but first, which cabin are you in?"**

"**Jam Cabin."**

"**No way, me too!"**

"**Sweet! We're cabin-mates!"**

"**Yay! So, do you need help carrying your stuff to your— I mean ****our**** cabin?"**

"**I would most certainly appreciate it!"**

We both laughed a little before we headed to our cabin.

* * * * * * *

I threw my stuff on my on an empty bed next to Caitlyn's and as tired as I was I immediately plopped on top of it. We hung out and talked for a little while until the door suddenly opened. A blonde girl, about thirteen or fourteen years old, walked in; she had a bit of a smile on her face.

"**Hi, are you guys in this cabin?"**

"**Yeah, are you?"**

"**Yep, I'm Amy Tyler."**

Hm, that was strange; she had the same last name as Tess, but I hadn't seen Tess here yet.

"**I'm Caitlyn Gellar."**

"**And I'm Mitchie Torres."**

I saw a suddenly surprised look on Amy's face.

"**You**** are Mitchie Torres?!"**

"**Uh, yeah."**

Why was she looking at me like that? It was almost as if she was star-struck by me...

"**I've seen you on TV before, you were on the news; there was a huge rumor going around that you were dating Shane Gray of Connect 3!"**

"**What?! How could that rumor have started?!"**

"**Well, there was footage of you two singing together on stage, but I don't know anything else. Everyone was saying that you two were having a romance here at camp last summer."**

That was sort of true, there had been something between Shane and I last summer, but now I wasn't sure because I hadn't seen him in almost a year.

"**Well, we aren't ****dating****, but there was definitely something there between us."**

"**Wait, ****was****?"**

"**Yeah, I haven't seen him in so long, so I don't know if the connection is still there or not."**

"**Well, he's here again this year; I actually saw him on my way here!"**

"**He's here?!"**

"**Yep, you're in luck!"**

Wow, this really was going to be an awesome summer.

"**Well, if he's here, you should go say hi."**

I had actually forgotten that Caitlyn was standing right next to me; her voice had almost made me jump.

"**Yeah, let's go!"**

Uh-oh, I could tell they were up to embarrassing me right in front of Shane; now I was nervous. They pulled me out the door with them; it was no use trying to break free of the extremely tight grip they had on my arm.

* * * * * * *

I couldn't see Shane anywhere when we got back to the drop-off spot; I decided to go talk to my mom who was still unloading her bags.

"**Hey mom, you need help?"**

"**Nope, I've got it. Hey, I just saw Shane Gray walk by; he seemed to be looking for someone."**

"**And you seem happy that he's here; I thought you didn't like him."**

"**I didn't like his attitude, but I've been hearing so much about him turning into a really nice boy. Besides, I thought you had a huge crush on him."**

"**Mom! Where did you ever get that idea from?!"**

Great, now even my mom was finding out about my crush! What was I going to do?!

"**Well, when I saw you two singing together on stage last year at Final Jam, I figured you two were together."**

"**Well, we're not! So, where did you see him go?"**

She pointed; I turned and saw the Connect 3 tour bus in the spot she was pointing to. Well, that would definitely make sense why she was pointing there. I walked over to the other side and spotted Shane. I snuck up behind him to try and scare him, it worked.

"**Excuse me sir, have we met before, because I believe we have."**

He almost jumped when he heard my voice, but it was nothing compared to when he turned and saw me.

"**Hey Shane, I told you I'd be back this summer."**

"**Mitchie, I've missed you!"**

"**I've missed you too!"**

The hug he gave me was what really surprised me; he never really seemed to hug people, especially not girls.

"**So, what have you been doing this whole time I haven't seen you?"**

"**School, singing, writing songs, school..."**

"**Wait, you already said school."**

"**I know."**

"**Has it really been that terrible?"**

"**Well, not really; people are still jerks though."**

"**But I'm not, right?"**

"**Of course not! You're one of the nicest guys I know!"**

"**Wow, I didn't know I was ****that**** nice."**

I could tell he was trying to make me laugh, but he wasn't doing the best job at it and he apparently knew it too.

"**So, what have ****you**** been doing?"**

"**Oh, you know; home-schooling, concerts, signing autographs for endless crowds of fans, and my daily exercise of getting chased by crazed screaming girls."**

OK, that was a little funny; I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"**It must be pretty hard for you living like that every day."**

"**Well, it can get tough, but honestly, you get used to it and it really doesn't bother you anymore."**

I felt sorry for him, having to deal with so much every single day, it had to be hard for him.

"**So, are you here to stay for the summer?"**

I just had to ask; I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

"**Yep, so are Nate and Jason; they're instructors this year too."**

"**Wow, so the whole Connect 3 band is here this year?"**

"**Yep, and we have a big performance again this year."**

"**Sweet! Your performance was awesome last year! Didn't you write the song by yourself?"**

"**Yeah, our record label loved it; they let us put it on our CD."**

"**Well, it was a good song!"**

We both turned when we heard sudden screams from girls behind us.

"**Uh, I better go."**

"**Yeah, I'll see ya later."**

"**Well, hows about tonight at the dock right after dinner?"**

"**Uh, sure sounds great."**

I could tell that he was up to something, but I wasn't sure exactly what. He ran off before I could even try to say something else.

* * * * * * *

Caitlyn, Amy, and I walked into the dining hall to find Tess, Peggy, and Ella standing in their usual clique group. Caitlyn and Amy started walking toward them, I pulled them both back.

**"What are you guys doing?"**

**"We're going to go say hi to the other girls."**

**"Why? Don't you remember what Tess did to us last year?"**

Amy was confused by the little argument Caitlyn and I were having.

**"What did she do?"**

**"She almost got me kicked out of Final Jam, she tried to ruin my self-confidence, and she treated me like I was a pointless no-talent kid. I'd rather not go over to talk to her."**

**"Well, you don't have to, but we are."**

They started walking again, so I gave up and followed them. Tess was actually smiling; not like she was plotting something, but as if she was really glad to see us. Peggy and Ella were first to say something.

**"Hey guys, it's been forever since we've seen you!"**

**"Yeah, it's about time we had a little reunion!"**

I noticed that Tess glanced at Amy.

**"I see you guys have met my sister Amy."**

Well, that would explain why they had the same name.

**"Wait, Amy, you're Tess's sister?"**

**"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you; I didn't know you guys knew my sister."**

There was a bit of a awkward silence after that; the silence was broken when Dee LaDuke announced the first performance of Opening Night Jam.

**"Please put your hands together for the very wonderful singer, Tess Tyler!"**

**"I hope this goes well."**

Tess seemed a little nervous about going up, but she did great. Her voice had changed a little bit, but she sounded amazing. She was breathing heavy when she came back over to us.

**"So, what did you guys think?"**

**"You did great Tess!"**

**"Thanks, I've been working on that performance for a few weeks."**

* * * * * * *

After Opening Night Jam was over, we went back to our cabin. We'd be going back for dinner in a little while, but Caitlyn and Amy were just getting me away from the other kids so they could ask questions.

**"So, did you ever find Shane?"**

**"Yep."**

I figured if I just talked in one-word sentences they might stop; it didn't work.

**"Did you talk to him?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Did he kiss you?"**

**"Caitlyn!"**

**"Sorry."**

I gave up.

**"He asked me to meet him by the dock tonight after dinner."**

Both girls looked at each other for a minute.

**"Ooooh, you've got a date with Shane!"**

**"Come on guys, it's not a date!"**

**"But I bet I know when you two will have a date."**

**"Oh really? When?"**

**"They're having a dance this year, I have no idea why. And they're letting us shoot off fireworks for Fourth of July this year!"**

**"OK, so what does that have to with the situation?"**

**"You and Shane could go to the dance together! You could even sit and watch the fireworks together."**

**"Well, who knows."**

I was still a little nervous about meeting Shane down by the dock; who knew what was going to happen. This was going to be a long time at dinner.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: New Occasions at Camp

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

Considering the food was made by my mom, dinner was delicious and it really calmed my nerves. I was still a little nervous about meeting Shane at the dock tonight, especially since we'd probably be alone. Amy and Caitlyn tried to re-do my makeup after dinner, but they finally gave up since I kept on pulling away. The sun was getting lower in the sky now, the sky was absolutely beautiful. I decided not to run since it would run the risk of me tripping and hurting myself and I definitely didn't want that happening now; I walked as fast as I could. I didn't see Shane when I got there, so I went and sat down on the edge of the dock. I waited for about five minutes before he appeared to sit down next to me.

"**Hey."**

"**Hey, where have you been?"**

"**I just got news from my uncle; bad news"**

"**What?"**

"**Zack Irvin is here at camp."**

"**Who's he?"**

"**How could you have not heard of him? He's in the band AAM!"**

"**AAM? What's that?"**

"**Connect 3's rival band. It's short for All About Music. They basically live, breathe, eat, and dream of music."**

"**But why are they your rival band?"**

"**They've been trying to beat us out for two years now. They haven't succeeded yet, but they're still working on it."**

"**Well, who cares? If they can't accept the fact that you guys are an amazing band, then that's too bad for them."**

"**Yeah, but Zack is the lead singer. He's my biggest competition and he's here at camp!"**

"**So?"**

"**Mitchie, who knows what he'll do to me. I know he's going to try to do something to ruin the band!"**

There was awkward pause between us for a second.

"**Well, whatever happens, I'll always be here to help you out."**

He turned to look right in my eyes.

"**Really?"**

"**Of course! I'm here for you."**

He smiled that smile he used that got all the girls to faint and, at this point, I felt like I was going to. I saw something deep in his eyes, almost like he wanted something. I wasn't sure, but I could feel the blood rushing through my body and my heart pounding; I was hoping he wouldn't notice it.

"**So, why did you ask me to meet you down here?"**

That question made him hesitant.

"**Well...I haven't seen you in a long time...and I wanted us to get caught up, but since those girls started chasing me I didn't really get the chance to."**

"**Well, we're here now, so what do you want to talk about?"**

I was curious at this point and I really wasn't as nervous; at least not until I looked right into his eyes again.

"**I guess we could...ugh! I don't know. I just wanted to get some time alone with you."**

Uh-oh, I had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going.

"**Well, you have it right now."**

I saw the nervous look on his face leave and turn back into a smile.

"**Yeah, you're right."**

We just sat there for a while. I looked down at my reflection in the water; at least I didn't look terrible. I could feel Shane getting closer to me; I felt him slowly take my hand in his. Now I was freaking out inside. What was he going to do?! I looked down again so he wouldn't see how nervous I was. It's not like I wasn't enjoying the moment, I was even shyly smiling, but I was just curious about what he was trying to do. I could feel him still getting even closer; now I could feel his face close to mine. OK, now I knew what was happening. I looked back up at him to see him slowly leaning toward me; I couldn't help but lean in myself. I could feel his lips only about an inch away from mine when the moment was interrupted.

"**Shane! There you are man!"**

We both turned to see Nate and Jason standing there.

"**We've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?"**

Shane stood up.

"**I've been right here the whole time!"**

They both looked over at me.

"**Dude, who's this?"**

I stood up.

"**I'm Mitchie Torres."**

"**Oh, so you're the one that Shane's told us a lot about."**

I looked over at Shane surprised.

"**You told them about me?"**

The smile on his face was completely gone now and was back to his nervous and hesitant expression.

"**Well...they asked me who the girl with voice was and I told them it was you."**

I could tell he definitely was telling the truth, but that he was also saying it so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of me.

"**Shane, we gotta go man. Your uncle wants us in his office right now!"**

"**Why? We didn't do anything."**

"**Yeah, but he wants us to help him plan stuff."**

I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable now.

"**Um, you know what, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow Shane."**

"**Mitchie, wait!"**

Too late, I was already headed back to the cabin.

* * * * * * *

I walked in to find Caitlyn and Amy deep in conversation. They turned to look at me when they heard the door shut.

"**Hey Mitchie. How'd it go?"**

"**Did anything happen?"**

"**It almost did."**

They both let out a gasp.

"**What happened?!"**

It was funny because they both asked it at the same exact time.

"**Well, it's hard to explain really."**

"**We'll try our best to understand, just tell us!"**

"**Did he kiss you?!"**

"**Ugh! No...but he almost did."**

They both let out a scream that almost made me have to cover my ears.

"**Then what happened?!"**

"**We got interrupted by his band-mates."**

"**So you left?"**

"**Yeah, they were arguing, so I felt kind of uncomfortable."**

"**Well, I say you made a good move."**

Caitlyn and I just sat there staring at her. What did she mean by that?

"**What I'm trying to say is this: He almost kisses you, you two get interrupted, and you run off before he gets another chance. Think about it; he'll probably try to get you alone again so he can kiss you!"**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right."**

I was sure hoping she was right.

"**Wait, do you want him to kiss you?"**

That was a ridiculous question; of course I wanted to kiss him!

"**Yeah, but I'm nervous; I've never kissed a boy."**

"**That's messed up!"**

"**But a good thing; Shane could be your first kiss!"**

"**I know, but what if I get too nervous and pull away before he can kiss me?"**

"**Then we'll be there to explain it to him so he doesn't feel hurt."**

Well, that seemed like a good idea. Then I remembered that Caitlyn had said something about the camp having a dance this year.

"**Wait, Caitlyn, didn't you say that we're having a dance this year?"**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**Well, did they ever say that you could bring a date to the dance?"**

"**Yeah..."**

Apparently she could see why I was asking.

"**Did you want to go with Shane?"**

"**Well, yeah, I guess."**

"**Mitchie, just admit it; you have a ****huge**** crush on Shane!"**

"**So what if I do, it's not hurting anybody!"**

"**Ha! Finally you admit it!"**

"**Yes, I have the biggest crush on Shane Gray; happy now?"**

They could tell I was getting frustrated.

"**Sorry Mitchie."**

"**Yeah, sorry. Our curiosity got to us I guess."**

I sighed.

"**It's OK guys, it doesn't matter. Besides, he's going to kiss me anyway, right?"**

We all laughed a little. We continued the conversation until it was time for bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly that night and apparently so did Amy and Caitlyn because they seemed asleep before I was.

* * * * * * *

I woke up to the sound of a pencil on paper. I sat up to see that Amy was already up. She was holding a notebook in one hand, writing things down in the other hand, and she was singing to herself; it looked like she might be writing a song or something.

"**Good morning Amy."**

She was surprised to see me awake. She shoved the notebook under her blanket.

"**Good morning Mitchie."**

"**What were you just doing?"**

"**Oh, nothing."**

"**No, you were doing something. What's with the notebook?"**

"**Ugh, fine. I was writing a song!"**

"**You write songs? I didn't know that!"**

"**Yeah, I started writing songs before my sister. She didn't used to write songs, but now...we've actually written tons of songs together!"**

"**So, has Tess really changed her attitude? I mean, has she learned her lesson?"**

"**Mitchie, there's something that you don't know about her. She only acted the way she did last year was because she was upset. Our mom was on tour for the longest time and we didn't get to see her at all; Tess missed her so much more than I did. She isn't a brat, she was just depressed and she didn't know how to express it."**

"**Well, it's good that you completely understand what your sister went through. I know I'd be depressed if I never got to see my mom."**

It was completely ridiculous, but I had just realized that there was an unoccupied bed in our cabin.

"**I just realized this, but four beds in this cabin, but only three people."**

"**You know, I just realized that too."**

That's when Caitlyn woke up.

"**Good morning sleepy-head."**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Nothing, we're just talking."**

"**Hey Caitlyn, did you ever notice that we have an empty bed in here?"**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Lola is coming later this week because she was on a big vacation with her family."**

"**Oh, cool; I was hoping she'd be here."**

"**Yeah, me too."**

"**So Amy, can I see that song you were writing?"**

"**Uh...sure, I guess."**

She took out the notebook and tossed it to me. The lyrics were amazing and it all made sense. Wow.

"**Golly Amy, I didn't know you could write amazing songs like that, I love it!"**

"**Thanks, I was hoping to sing it at Final Jam."**

"**You definitely should! It's a great song."**

"**What about you? Do you want to sing with Shane again this year?"**

"**Yeah, of course! You know I have the biggest crush on him!"**

"**Well, it's nice to know that you aren't trying to hide it from us anymore."**

Now it was time for payback.

"**So Caitlyn, who do you like at this camp?"**

"**Me? I don't know! There are so many guys here."**

"**What about one of the other guys of Connect 3? Maybe Nate."**

"**Him?! No way; I don't date rock-stars Mitchie."**

Amy joined me in this little teasing session.

"**You two would be an adorable couple!"**

Sadly for Amy, Caitlyn knew just how to backfire at her.

"**Oh yeah? What about you Amy? Who do ****you**** like at this camp?"**

"**For your information, I already have a boyfriend back home!"**

OK, I was wrong; Amy won that battle. Her and I continued on with our teasing session on Caitlyn.

"**Seriously, tell us! Who do you like?!"**

"**I don't know! There doesn't seem to be any guys here that are my type!"**

"**Caitlyn, having a type means you're letting yourself miss out on so many great guys, just because they don't have the same hobbies as you or like the same things you do."**

"**Yeah, you're right. I guess my cousin has been getting to my head. She always tells me that it's better to have a specific type."**

"**Don't listen to your cousin; she's completely wrong about that!"**

"**I know, I know."**

"**So, what ****do**** you think of Nate?"**

"**Ugh! I'm going to get ready!"**

She was faster than we were to get ready. Amy was still helping me with the finishing touches of my makeup when Caitlyn was standing at the door ready to leave.

"**I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to breakfast. See ya!"**

We were lucky to catch up with her when we got out the door.

* * * * * * *

It was too bad that staff couldn't eat with the campers; Shane would've probably ditched his table to sit with us. It was nice that my mom got to cook the food, her food was always so good. Sadly, we didn't have free time just yet since we were having some big announcements.

"**What do you guys think they're announcing today?"**

"**Just the dance and the fireworks. They're pretty big things for this camp, but I still have no clue why they would have them this year."**

**"Who knows."**

Shane's uncle Brown Cessario ran up on stage.

**"Campers, I have big news about camp this year. This year, we are having some extra occasions. We are having our first ever dance!"**

That caused a big mumble of excitement in the giant group of campers.

**"This dance is for every one at this camp; campers and staff. There'll be music, dancing, refreshments, and don't forget those slow songs."**

Of course. Slow songs would equal a chance for Shane to try and kiss me.

**"Also, we are having our first ever fireworks party for Fourth of July this year!"**

That got the audience even more excited.

**"That is all this morning, have a good rest of the day. You may all go about your business now."**

Well, nothing new for us to know except that they would actually allow relationships at this camp. Well, we were all teenagers here; maybe they were just letting us have our freedom. I began heading back to my cabin when I ran into Shane.

**"Oh, hey Mitchie."**

**"Hey Shane, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."**

**"Oh, that whole thing with Nate and Jason, no big deal. So, do you think you're going to ask anybody to the dance?"**

**"I don't know. Why do you ask?"**

**"Just asking."**

**"Well, what about you? Do you plan on asking someone?"**

**"Actually, yes, I do."**

**"Who?"**

**"Oh, you wouldn't know her."**

Who could he be planning on asking to a dance? I wished he would ask me, but any girl he asked would probably say yes.

**"So, do you want to take a walk with me?"**

Oh great, first he was planning on asking someone else to the dance, then he asks me to take a nice walk with him. Ugh, how could I resist?

**"Sure, I'd love to."**

* * * * * * *

We took a nice long walk across the beach; it was a nice out today.

**"So, who is this girl you're planning on asking to the dance?"**

**"Why do you want to know so bad?"**

**"Just wondering."**

**"Well, for your information, she's very beautiful, she's very sweet, she's an amazing musician and singer, and she listens to me when I need someone to talk to."**

Now I wasn't sure whether or not he was talking about me or not, I assumed he wasn't.

**"Oh, she seems like a good match for you then."**

**"Yep, I sure hope so, I really like her."**

OK, I was done with the conversation now. I knew I shouldn't have said anything about it in the first place.

**"Hey, I just remembered, I have to go meet Caitlyn and Amy."**

It wasn't the truth, but that didn't matter to me.

**"OK, I'll see you later then."**

**"Yeah, see ya."**

I ran off more depressed than I'd ever been in my whole life. I found Caitlyn and Amy in the cabin.

**"Hey Mitchie, are you OK?!"**

**"Yeah, you look like you're going to cry."**

**"At this point I'm not sure if I am or not."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Apparently Shane is planning on asking someone else to the dance."**

**"Why? What did he say to you?"**

I told them the whole conversation.

**"Oh Mitchie, don't you get it? He's planning on asking you!"**

**"No way, it can't be me."**

**"It's obvious he wants to go with you to the dance."**

**"How do we know for sure?"**

**"Honestly, we shouldn't worry about it. The dance isn't for a few weeks, so don't panic."**

I slowly sighed.

**"OK. We'll wait and see."**

**"Good, so what do you guys want to do now?"**

None of us spoke for a few moments. Amy finally spoke up.

**"Well, we've got nothing to do, so why don't we get started planning what we're going to do for Final Jam?"**

**"Amy, it's only the second day of camp and you're already thinking about Final Jam?"**

**"Oh come on Mitchie, I know you want to win. I hear that whoever wins gets to go to Hawaii for almost a month!"**

**"No way! Seriously?!"**

**"Seriously!"**

**"Well, I still think we shouldn't worry about it just yet."**

**"OK, fine. What do you think we should do?"**

**"We could just sit here and write songs. Or we could go find Caitlyn a boyfriend."**

**"Hey! Don't make me the subject of this problem we are trying to solve!"**

**"Come on, why won't you at least give Nate a chance?"**

**"He's not my type!"**

**"What did we tell you about having a type?"**

**"That it just makes me miss out, I know! I just can't date a rockstar!"**

**"Why not!"**

**"Because they're just so intmidating!"**

**"What's so intimidating about Nate? I'm sure he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet! Come on!"**

Amy and I grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out the door.

**"Ugh, why are you guys so desperate to get me a boyfriend?"**

**"There are no necessary explanations, so just go with it!"**

**"Ugh!"**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leave me a review on what you thought! Thanks for reading! Peace out for now! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Boys Are Confusing!

Like I say a lot, leave me a review on what you think. I take anonymous reviews too!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Also, I skipped the whole scene with Nate because I didn't want it to be an awkward part of the story, but I'll explain what happened:

Mitchie and Amy dragged Caitlyn along, and then they spotted Nate. They snuck up near Nate and pushed Caitlyn into him, causing her to fall to the ground. Mitchie and Amy run out of sight in time for Nate to see Caitlyn on the ground. Caitlyn makes up the excuse that she tripped, and then they have a nice long get-to-know-you conversation.

Hope you like this chapter!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

Caitlyn turned to the direction where we'd ran to hide. Nate was completely out of sight now.

"**You guys can come out now, he's gone!"**

We slowly emerged from the tree we were hiding behind.

"**I can't believe you did that to me!"**

She seemed nervous the way she said it, not mad.

"**Come on, you two had a nice long conversation, you got to know each other, and he sounded interested the entire time!"**

"**Well, you were definitely right about him being a nice guy, but him being interested in me, well, I'm not so sure about that."**

Yep, she wasn't mad; thank goodness too.

"**I bet he does."**

"**Well, can we not get our hopes up please?**

"**Fine, I guess we'll just have to wait until the dance to find out."**

"**What is that supposed to mean?"**

That was her 'nervous, but eager' tone. I guessed she was a little excited to find out what we were plotting.

"**Well, maybe not right ****at**** the dance; maybe even a little while ****before**** the dance."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Yeah Mitchie, I don't even have any idea what your saying."**

"**You could ask him to the dance."**

"**Why? He probably wouldn't go with me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was ****already**** going with somebody."**

"**But wait, would you want to go with him?"**

Yeah, now Amy could see where I was going with this.

"**Well, sure, I guess."**

Oh yeah, she totally had a crush on him!

"**Ooh, you like him, you like him!"**

"**Whatever!"**

"**Ha! If you didn't, you would be saying 'I do not!', but you aren't! You totally have a crush on Nate!"**

We were starting to get a little too loud; there were people walking by that could probably hear us.

"**Shhhhhhh! You don't have to announce it to the entire world!"**

Oops.

"**Sorry Caitlyn."**

"**Maybe I do like him a little bit, but you guys heard us talking; he's such a nice guy!"**

"**You see, rock stars are nice people too!"**

"**Yeah, you were right."**

"**So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to ask him to the dance?"**

"**I'll let him get to know me better first."**

"**Right, good idea. Then he might ask you!"**

"**Exactly what I was going for."**

"**Aw, now we're all going through romance!"**

"**Wait, you guys know what this means, right?"**

"**No; what?"**

"**It means all three of us will have detailed stories to tell each other every night!"**

"**Uh, I think you mean you two. My boyfriend is back home, remember?"**

"**Right, sorry."**

"**Oh well, I love hearing gossip more then telling it anyway."**

Now what were we going to do? All three of us were bored, so Caitlyn and Amy headed back to the cabin while I went to go visit my mom in the kitchen.

* * * * * * *

I found my mom washing a huge load of dishes.

"**Hey mom."**

"**Oh, hi honey."**

She put the plate she was holding down.

"**So, how's camp?"**

"**It's actually pretty great so far."**

"**So, how's it been going with that boy?"**

"**Mom!"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I meant, how's it going with Shane?"**

"**Mom!!"**

"**Oh, come on sweetie, you know I'm teasing you."**

"**Mom, did you know that I'm actually trying to keep my crush a secret?"**

"**Oh. Sorry."**

"**It's fine, as long as he doesn't find out just yet."**

"**Oh Mitchie, I'm sure he likes you too. In fact, has he asked you to the dance?"**

"**No, but I think he was trying to give me the message that he is."**

"**What did he say?"**

I told her the same thing I told Caitlyn and Amy.

"**Ugh, of course; same old boys trying to mysterious."**

"**Why is that bad?"**

"**It's not necessarily bad, it just gets extremely confusing for us girls. Your father completely confused me when he proposed to me. He was trying to give me the message, but I had no idea what he was saying."**

"**Do you really think Shane's that way?"**

"**Honey, all boys are that way, but some aren't as much as others are. And I'll bet that boy of yours is just dying to ask you to that dance."**

"**Thanks mom."**

"**Mitchie, I think your classes are supposed to start today. You better go find out."**

"**Yeah, you're right mom. I'll see you later."**

"**Honey, you don't have to spend your time here at camp talking to me. Besides, if I wasn't the camp cook this year, you wouldn't be able to very often anyway."**

"**And that is why I'm glad you're here!"**

"**Now go!"**

"**OK, I'm going!"**

I walked back to the kitchen door.

"**Bye Mom."**

"**Bye honey."**

Well, at least I got to talk to her for a while.

* * * * * * *

Turned out that we didn't have classes start until tomorrow; well, at least I had free time. I started to head back to the cabin to hang out with Caitlyn and Amy. What else was I supposed to do? I gave myself two choices: head back to the cabin to do absolutely nothing, or I could go find Shane and talk to him. I decided that seeing him was better than just doing nothing; I found him down at the dock playing his guitar.

"**I thought I heard somebody playing something down here, and it sounds good."**

"**Better than that stupid cookie-cutter pop-star stuff?"**

"**I thought that's what it was."**

He laughed. Wow, he actually laughed at my joke.

"**Well, I'm writing it for that girl."**

"**You mean that one you're planning on asking to the dance?"**

"**Yeah. I sure hope she'll like it."**

"**Are you going to sing it to her?"**

"**Of course. Girls love it when guys sing to them, don't they?"**

"**Yeah, they do. At least, I know I do."**

"**Well, then maybe you can give me your opinion on it so far."**

I really couldn't tell if he was talking about me or not. Mom was right, boys are confusing! He started to play the song. The melody was beautiful.

"**I've only got a part of the chorus done, but you know—"**

"**That's OK; besides, the dance is in a few weeks, don't worry. Let me hear it."**

He just kept staring in my eyes as he played the song.

_**I just don't know what's happening.**_

_**Or why I do what I'm doing.**_

_**I'm trying to make it not-so confusing.**_

_**I just can't help but think about you.**_

"**Shane, that was amazing!"**

"**Thanks, I want it to be special for her."**

"**Well, I'm sure she'll love it."**

"**What about you? Do you like it?"**

"**I love it, but I shouldn't be talking, the song's not for me anyway."**

I said it to mess with him, to see if this girl really was me; it made him just sit there awkwardly silent.

"**So, what have you been doing?"**

Oh yeah, nice way to break the silence Shane.

"**Well, let me ask you a question. Does Nate have a girlfriend?"**

"**Uh, no. Why?"**

"**I'm not finished. Does he like anyone at this camp?"**

"**Uh, yeah."**

"**Do you know her name?"**

**"Uh, I don't remember it; but she's one of your friends."**

**"Is she brunette?"**

**"Yeah."**

"**Great, that's all I needed to know!"**

"**OK, but why do you need to know these things?"**

"**You'll find that out at the dance!"**

This was fun confusing him like this; it was sweet payback.

"**OK, I guess..."**

"**Anyway, what have ****you**** been doing? Other than writing that song."**

"**Well, the guys and I having helping my uncle with planning the Fourth of July party and the dance."**

"**Ooh, are you guys planning anything special for the campers?"**

"**That we are not sure of yet, but we're still discussing it and we've got some pretty good ideas."**

"**Well, I can't wait to see what you guys have planned."**

"**Yeah, neither can I."**

"**So, why are they doing all of this stuff this year anyway?"**

The smile on his face disappeared when I asked him that.

"**Um, it's kind of hard to explain it, but—"**

"**Shane, is that you?"**

We both turned around to see a tall brunette guy standing there. He seemed slightly surprised, yet happy.

"**Dude, it is you!"**

Shane stood up. He was acting as if this guy was going to hurt him.

"**Hello Zack."**

So this was the guy that Shane had talked about, this was Zack Irvin. Only, Zack wasn't acting like him and Shane were rivals, more like long-lost friends.

"**Golly man, I didn't know you were here! Is the rest of your band here?"**

"**Yeah, all three of us are instructors this year."**

I was starting to feel uncomfortable again. Shane sure didn't seem happy with this guy. Zack looked at me for a second.

"**You got yourself a girlfriend?"**

"**No, she's not my girlfriend."**

"**Oh, well then!**

He was giving me an "I like you" look. Well, he was pretty cute, and he didn't seem to be the jerk that Shane had described him to be. Zack walked over to me.

"**I'm just curious, but what's your name?"**

He seemed to be a gentlemen; I hesitated a bit.

"**It's OK; you don't have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable."**

I was about to speak up, but Shane was losing it.

"**Zack, we were kind of in the middle of a conversation, so we'd really like to get back to it."**

"**Oh, OK. I'll just go."**

I felt bad for him as he ran off embarrassed from Shane's attitude.

"**Shane, why did you say that to him?"**

"**Hey, you remember what I told you about him. He's plotting something against me and the band, I just know it. That's the only reason he came here!"**

"**Well, he seems like a pretty nice guy to me."**

"**Mitchie, he was faking it!"**

"**OK, whatever."**

"**You don't believe me."**

"**No Shane, I don't. I think you're just judging him. For all I know, you could just be jealous."**

"**What do you mean I'm jealous?"**

"**Maybe his band is just getting better in their music, maybe they're getting more and more fans; and you're just worried that they're going to become better and more famous than you guys."**

"**What?! Mitchie, that's not it!"**

"**Then what is it?!"**

He sat there silently.

"**Exactly my point!"**

"**Mitchie, you don't get it! He isn't the good guy!"**

"**Hey, he isn't doing anything to anybody, so why should you be labeling him as the bad guy?!"**

He got up and walked off extremely mad. Oh no, I was worried now. Could I have just ruined my chance with Shane? Oh great, this was going to be hard to fix. I headed back to the cabin. Caitlyn and Amy weren't there, so I grabbed my song book and ran to the mess hall. I sat at the piano and began to write a song. Little did I realize that I was falling asleep.

* * * * * * *

**Shane's Point-of-View**

I couldn't believe I just had a terrible fight with Mitchie. I felt completely horrible now. What was I going to do? She probably wouldn't want to talk to me, so how would I apologize? I was walking past the mess hall, so I decided to go in. I saw a dark figure at the piano in the corner. I walked over to see that it was Mitchiefast asleep. Oh, how harmless she looked, just lying there asleep. Then I got an idea. I steadily picked her up in my arms without waking her up and carried her back to her cabin. I knocked on the door with my foot since both my hands were being used at the moment. No one answered, but surprisingly I was actually able to get the door open; it wasn't easy though. I gently put her down on the bed that I thought might be hers and put the blankets over her. I couldn't help but just stare at her. I took a piece of paper out of my song notebook I had in my jacket pocket and wrote her a note; I gently placed it in her hand. I just kept staring at her for a while; she looked so beautiful even when she was sleeping. The way she was just lying there asleep, I couldn't help but kiss her forehead. I pulled back to look at her again. Ugh, I couldn't help myself! I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving as quietly as possible.

* * * * * * *

**Mitchie's Point-of-View**

I woke up in the middle of the night to realize that I was back in the cabin in my bed. The last thing I remembered was sitting at the piano bench in the mess hall writing a song. I realized I had a folded piece of paper in my hand. I noticed that Caitlyn and Amy were in their beds asleep. Had they found me and carried me back here? That would make sense. Then they left a note for me? It was probably to explain how I got here. I opened up the note.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_I'm sorry about that fight we had earlier, I feel really terrible. I hope you can forgive me. _

_I found you in the mess hall asleep at the piano, so I carried you back to your cabin._

_Can we talk? Hows about after class tomorrow? I'm really sorry about the way I acted._

_Love, Shane_

_PS: You're really cute when you're asleep._

The last line made me smile and blush a bit. Aw, so he wasn't mad, thank goodness. But what was he planning on saying to me? If he wanted to talk me, he had to have some reason why. Oh boy. I tried to reach for my song book, but I didn't know where it was. It must have still been in the mess hall! Uh-oh! OK, I couldn't panic now; I could just go get it off the piano bench at breakfast in the morning. I was pretty sure that going to get it this late was probably a really bad idea. But what if someone took it? Well, it did have my name on it, so they would know who it belonged to. I couldn't help but think of Shane again. He'd carried me all the way back to my cabin, left me a sweet note, and complimented me, even after a terrible argument. I soon fell back into a nice peaceful sleep.

* * * * * * *

**Shane's Point-of-View**

I walked into my cabin to find Nate and Jason sitting there talking.

**"Dude, where have you been?"**

**"Yeah man, it's like midnight!"**

**"Sorry guys, I was busy."**

**"How can you be busy this late at night?"**

**"Fine, would you believe me if I told you that I found Mitchie at the piano in the mess hall and I carried her back to her cabin?"**

**"Is that what you were doing?"**

**"Yes."**

They just sat there staring at me for a few seconds.

**"What did you do when you got to the cabin?"**

**"No one was in it, so I took her in and put her in her bed. Then I guess you could say I kissed her good-night."**

**"You kissed her?!"**

They both said it at the same time.

**"Well, not on the lips, just on her forehead and cheek."**

**"That still counts as a kiss."**

At this point I decided not to tell them about the note I'd left her.

**"So Nate, you know that girl you like, Mitchie's friend?"**

**"Shane, her name is Caitlyn, and yeah, so what if I like her?"**

**"I think she likes you."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Well, Mitchie was asking me today if you had a girlfriend, then she asked me if you liked anyone here."**

**"And you told her who?"**

**"No, I told just told her it was one of her friends, but she figured it out pretty quickly!"**

**"What?! Shane! You weren't supposed to let anyone find out!"**

**"Dude, relax."**

**"How can I relax?"**

**"Well, for one thing, you're teaching a class tomorrow; second, I'm a hundred percent sure that Caitlyn likes you too."**

**"Ugh, I hope you're right."**

**"Don't panic. You aren't going with anyone to the dance, right?"**

**"Right."**

**"Then don't worry about anything."**

**"But what am I going to do?"**

**"Just leave it to me and you'll appreciate it later."**

**"...OK."**

**"Guys?"**

Jason had been quiet this whole time, we had completely forgotten he was here.

**"I think we should be getting to bed now."**

**"Yeah, good idea."**

So, we all went to bed; it was pretty easy for me to fall asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Awwww! Aren't Shane and Mitchie so cute? What's going to happen to them? Will they have their first kiss? And what about Nate and Caitlyn? What does Shane have up his sleeve for them? Find out in the next chapter!

Big thanks to vickybarb**,** ersy**,** FunAwesom3Tilly**,** twilighter890**,** jilla92**,** and 4everyoung for coming and reading my story, leaving reviews, adding it your favorites, or to your story alert; I really appreciate it so much!

Also a reminder: I'll be extremely busy this week getting ready for my Jonas Brothers concert. We still haven't even made posters yet. There's still a lot we have to do because the concert is in about a week! So don't expect a new chapter any time soon, sorry. I will work on the one-shot I was going to make about their concert, so look for that before the next Camp Rock chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Dates to the Dance

The concert was amazing!!! You guys should've been there! But, you can read a bunch of the details in the one-shot about it! Go check it out!

As I always say, hope you guys enjoy! A bunch of Nate + Caitlyn romance in this chapter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

**Mitchie's Point-Of-View**

Good thing, my song book was still on the piano in the mess hall. Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about someone stealing my songs now. That was one less thing I had to worry about, but there was still the matter of talking to Shane after class. Another good thing, at least he wasn't mad at me. I still couldn't believe he had been able to carry me all the way back to my cabin from the mess hall, and without even waking me up.

* * * * * * *

The class with Shane today was actually a lot of fun. I caught him staring over and smiling at me again and again. Everyone else was leaving now; I was just standing here waiting. He walked up to me when the last few people were walking out the door. I turned to him.

"**So, you wanted to talk to me?"**

"**Yeah. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about our argument yesterday."**

"**Me too. So, is that all?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"**

"**Well, yeah; but I ****did**** want to ask you something."**

Huh, what would he want to ask me? He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Oh golly, what was he doing?

"**To be honest with you, I can't dance."**

"**Shane, what are you talking about? Of course you can, I've seen you dance! In fact, I saw you ****just now**** during class!"**

"**I mean I can't slow-dance."**

"**Oh, why can't you?"**

"**I've never slow-danced with a girl before."**

"**Wow, that's a shocker!"**

"**So, I was wondering if maybe—"**

Amy and Caitlyn walked back through the door impatiently.

"**Mitchie, are you coming?"**

"**It's lunchtime and we're dying to get something to eat."**

"**Sorry guys, I'm coming."**

They noticed Shane was still holding my hand.

"**Oh sorry, are we interrupting something?"**

"**No, nothing important."**

Shane surprised me when he said that. I turned to look at him.

"**Uh, well, I better go. See ya later Shane."**

"**Yeah, I'll see ya girls later."**

Man, why was it that every time Shane and I were having a moment, somebody just had to interrupt! Caitlyn and Amy went back out the door; so I turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed more than he had last time.

"**What was that for?"**

"**I don't know, I just felt like it."**

I winked at him before turning around and exiting through the door.

* * * * * * *

Lunch lasted forever, but at least the food was great as always. Our next class was songwriting with Nate; that would be exciting for Caitlyn. We sat there talking while we waited for him to come.

"**This is going to be nice for you Caitlyn."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Because, Nate is teaching this class."**

"**Oh, of course."**

"**Are you going to try and talk to him?"**

"**Nah, I'm just going to wait until he talks to ****me****."**

"**What if he never does?"**

"**Well, you said he likes me."**

"**Yeah, but maybe he's shy."**

"**Ugh, I give up! Guys, let's just wait and see what happens. We haven't been at camp for that long, so you can't rush me."**

"**Fine."**

Nate finally walked in a while later.

"**OK guys, as you probably already know, this class is for songwriting. Now, before we get started, I'd like for you guys to have a seat on the floor."**

And of course we sat down then.

"**Thank you. Now, the first step in songwriting is that the song has to have meaning to it..."**

Well, that was definitely true.

"**So, I want each of you to tell me the biggest thing that you can think of that has happened in your life."**

We all sat there quietly for a few seconds thinking.

"**Who would like to start?"**

Tess raised her hand.

"**Alright Tess, tell us what you thought of."**

"**Well, I haven't really gotten to see my mom very often and I miss her to death, but she's on tour all the time."**

Nate smiled, impressed by Tess' answer.

"**Very good. Who else?"**

Well, I knew I'd have to do it sometime, but what could I say? Then I had it; I raised my hand.

"**Yes, Mitchie."**

"**OK, I used to be really insecure, but I really wanted to let out who I was to the world; I wanted to sing."**

"**Ah, I used to have that dream when we first started our band; and I had never felt so happy when that dream came true."**

Well, it was nice to know that I wasn't the only one in this world.

"**And, who else?"**

Caitlyn hesitantly raised her hand.

"**Oh, what about you Caitlyn?"**

"**Well, I've been a little confused about this guy I've had a crush on for a while."**

I think Nate was getting the feeling that she was talking about him.

"**Well done. Anyone else?"**

We continued with this exercise for a while, and then we moved on to some other things. For our last exercise, Nate had the entire class write a song together that we could sing for Final Jam. Caitlyn, Amy, and I all headed out the door.

"**Oh my gosh, you told him about your crush!**

"**Not exactly."**

"**Well, yeah, you didn't tell him who it was, but still!"**

Nate came out onto the front deck behind us.

"**Hey Caitlyn, can I ask you something real fast?"**

Ooooh, this was going to be good.

"**Uh, sure."**

She ran back up the stairs to him. Amy and I could just barely make out what he was saying to her.

"**I know your friends are waiting, so I wanted to ask you real fast if maybe you wanted to meet me here tonight."**

"**Um, sure, that sounds good. When?"**

"**Sunset."**

"**OK. I'll be here."**

I could tell she was kind of nervous.

"**Great, I'll see you then."**

He went back inside as if nothing had just happened. Caitlyn sprinted back to us.

"**I can't believe it!"**

"**What, did he ask you out?!"**

OK, apparently I was the only one that had heard what they were saying.

"**No, but he asked me to meet him here tonight."**

Whoa, that sounded extremely familiar!

"**Wait, that's what happened with me and Shane!'**

"**Oh yeah, you're right."**

"**Ooh, can we ****please**** watch you and Nate tonight?!"**

"**No, I'm not letting you guys spy on us!"**

"**Fine."**

I guess I was getting into Caitlyn's business a bit too much, but that's what she and Amy had done to me and Shane.

"**So, why do you think he wants me to meet him here tonight?"**

"**It's obvious; he wants to ask you to the dance!"**

"**Oh, come on; the dance still isn't for about two weeks and it's after the fireworks, I think."**

"**Wait, so the dance is part of the Fourth of July celebration?"**

"**Yeah, they just didn't say it at the announcements."**

"**So, why do you think the camp just started celebrating Fourth of July ****this ****year****?"**

"**Who knows, maybe they didn't want our summer to just be about music anymore."**

"**Yeah, that's definitely possible."**

Then there was a voice behind us that I recognized.

"**That's half-right ladies, but that's not the ****real**** reason."**

We all turned to the voice; it was Zack. I bravely walked up to him.

"**What are you talking about?"**

Then his face fell a bit like he was depressed.

"**Well, it's kind of hard to tell you this, but..."**

A sad expression spread across his face.

"**This could very easily be the last summer of Camp Rock."**

"**What?!"**

All three of us said it at the same time.

"**Camp Rock is in huge danger of shutting down."**

I couldn't believe it; this could be the end of Camp Rock? Why?

"**The camp is running out of money. If there isn't enough money left for next year, then the camp closes."**

Wow, it was almost like he had read my mind. This was a disaster! The end of the best music camp around; I would lose all the friends I had made here! I would lose Shane! Caitlyn couldn't help but speak up.

"**There's gotta be something we can do about it!"**

"**You've already done what you can; giving the camp money by paying to come here."**

"**Is that why you're here?"**

"**Absolutely! I was helping this camp out, giving it a little more money; besides, I've always wanted to come here."**

Now Amy and Caitlyn were getting into the conversation too.

"**But there has to be more we can do!"**

"**Well, if you ladies figure something out, I'll be glad to pitch in, but right now I have to go call my parents."**

He ran off before any of us could say anything else. What were we going to do about this? Amy and Caitlyn's panic wasn't making it any better for the situation.

"**Great, now what?"**

"**We've got to do ****something****!"**

"**What else ****can**** we do?"**

Yeah, they were just as worried as I was.

"**Guys, let's not worry about it right now. Caitlyn, tonight is your chance with Nate, let's make it worth it."**

We all tried to relax a bit, so we headed back to the cabin to give Caitlyn some touch-ups before she had to leave.

* * * * * * *

We broke our promise to Caitlyn; we couldn't help but spy on her while she was on her way to where we had been just a while before. The sunset was really nice where it was in the sky now. I could tell Caitlyn was nervous by the way she was walking and the look on her face; well, who could blame her? Nate was waiting for her when she got there. I saw his face brighten up when he saw her. Amy and I got closer so we could hear them without them seeing us.

"**So, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"**

"**Well, I had something I wanted to ask you."**

"**And you couldn't do it when class ended?"**

"**No, not when your friends were waiting."**

"**Oh yeah, that makes sense. So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"**

"**Well, it's about the dance."**

"**Oh."**

"**And I know it's about two weeks away, but I was wondering...if...maybe...you wanted to...go with me?"**

"**Really?"**

I knew it! Aw, how cute! Nate's face flushed a light pink as he shyly smiled and looked down embarrassed.

"**Yeah, but it's OK if you don't want to."**

"**No, I'd love to go with you!"**

Nate's face shot back up as Caitlyn was now the one blushing.

"**Really?"**

"**Of course! It's just that, I've only known you since yesterday."**

"**Not necessarily. You know the band Connect 3, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**And you were here last year for camp, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, then we're not strangers."**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right."**

"**So, do you still want to go with me?**

"**Of course! It's a date!"**

They both just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"**Um, so, was that all you wanted to ask me?"**

"**Well, yeah, but I was also wondering if maybe you wanted to take a walk with me? You know, just for a while, down by the lake?"**

"**Uh, sure."**

Well, now hiding wasn't going to be easy; Amy and I just gave up and went back to the cabin.

* * * * * * *

Caitlyn suddenly burst in through the door while Amy and I were writing another song.

"**Oh my gosh! You guys are never going to believe what happened to me tonight!"**

We both stood up off the bed.

"**What happened?"**

"**Nate asked me to the dance!"**

"**Did you say yes?"**

"**Yeah, and he kissed me!"**

"**He ****kissed**** you?!"**

Amy and I said it in unison.

"**Well, on the cheek, but yeah!"**

All three of us screamed.

"**Oh my gosh! You're having your first date with Nate!**

"**Hey, it's not necessarily...OK, it is."**

"**Aw, this is so exciting! Do you think he's going to kiss you? I mean, on the ****lips****?"**

"**Ugh, I don't know, but honestly, I hope so."**

"**Oooooooh, you want to kiss Nate!"**

"**Hey, you want to kiss Shane!"**

Uh-oh, now the subject was going back to my romance.

"**Plus, he still hasn't asked you to the dance."**

"**Hey, he has his eyes set on a girl he wants to ask to the dance, and I'm still not sure if it's me or not."**

"**Come on Mitchie, it has to be you! He wouldn't be acting that way if he really did want to ask someone else."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**He held your hand, he pulled you closer to him, he almost kissed you, he carried you back to the cabin, and he even left you the sweetest note I've ever seen any boy write to a girl!"**

"**How would you know how sweet the note was?"**

Then I gasped.

"**You guys read the note, didn't you?!"**

"**OK, so, maybe we did. So what?"**

"**That was private! Why did you read it?!"**

"**Because, we just want you and Shane to hurry up and kiss!"**

I realized that this was turning into a very pointless argument. I decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"**Well, I think that's just going to have to wait until the dance. That is, if I ****am**** the girl he was talking about."**

I gave them a little wink, and then we all burst into laughter. We all sat and talked for a long time about boys and romance and all that, then Amy's phone rang.

"**Who is it?"**

"**My boyfriend!"**

"**Ooh, pick it up!"**

She flipped her phone open and held it up to her ear.

"**Hello?....Hey Chris!......I miss you too!.....Yeah, I'm having so much fun....Yeah......Ooh, what is it?.....Oh, alright, I'll wait......OK, I'll talk to ya later....Bye."**

She closed the phone and set it back down.

"**So, what was that all about?"**

"**He said he had a surprise for me at the end of camp, but I have to wait until then to find out what it is."**

"**Aw, he's so sweet!"**

"**Yep, that's why he's mine."**

"**So, that means you aren't going to ask anybody to the dance?"**

"**Yeah, I guess not."**

**"But wait, why did he end the conversation so fast?"**

**"His mom was calling him down for dinner, so he had to go."**

**"Oh, I see."**

It was getting late, so we all agreed to finally go to bed. I had a nightmare that night, but I completely forgot it as soon as I woke up. It was still in the middle of the night, so I just laid there for who knows how long before falling back asleep.

* * * * * * *

**One Week Later****:**

A week passed and Shane still hadn't asked his special girl to the dance; he'd finished his song though. This morning he's asked me to meet him at the dock again tonight after dinner. But what would he want to talk to me about now? Well, I would find out soon because dinner had just ended and Caitlyn and Amy were at it again trying to freshen up my makeup and everything; this time I just didn't bother pulling away. I headed out to the dock while the sun was still slightly above the trees. When I got there I saw Shane playing his guitar like he normally did.

**"So, why did you want to talk to me?"**

He turned and saw me and smiled.

**"Oh, hey, yeah. Look, I wanted to ask you... Do you mind if I played you my song again, the whole thing this time?"**

**"Sure."**

**"OK, cool."**

Then he started playing. The beginning was still the same beautiful tune I had heard the first time.

**_I saw you last night, and had that feeling inside,_**

**_But I didn't know why, then you talk to me._**

**_There were times that we had, where things just went bad,_**

**_It was just so sad, so this feeling surprised me._**

The verse was so sweet and slow, I felt like I was starting to blush.

**_I just don't know what's happening, or why I do what I'm doing._**

**_I try to make it not-so-confusing, but I can't help but think of you._**

I didn't pay too close attention to the song now that I was going into a daze. Then the song ended.

**"So, what did you think?"**

I snapped out of my daze.

**"Oh, it was amazing! I'm sure your special girl will love it."**

**"Well, actually, I would hope she would love it by now since she's heard it."**

**"Oh, you sang it to her?"**

**"Yeah, just now!"**

It took me a second to process that through my head, then I realized what he was saying.

**"Oh! Shane!"**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**"Wait, so I was that girl you were talking about this whole time?"**

**"Of course Mitchie, I've been dying to go to the dance with you. And now that it's only a week away, I still have to ask; are you going with anybody?"**

**"No, not right now. No one has asked me."**

**"Well, in that case..."**

He scooted closer to me and took my hand in his.

**"Mitchie, I've been wanting to ask you this for quite some time. Will you be my date to the Fourth of July Dance?"**

**"Well, of course Shane; I would be honored to go with you."**

I giggled a little bit at my own dorky accent I had just used. Then he stood up.

**"So, you want to take a walk?"**

**"Why is it that you love taking walks nowadays?"**

**"I don't know, I guess I just think it's nice."**

He took my hand again and held it in his as we took a nice, long, and quiet walk on the lake shore.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's about time that boy asked Mitchie to the dance, huh? They're just so cute!!! What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!

Shane's song he sang for Mitchie in this chapter is not from any copyright artist, I wrote it all myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Kind of Crush on You

Whaz up people? Glad you could come! Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I got back to the cabin lost in thought about what Shane had said to me earlier. He'd said that he absolutely wanted to go with me to the dance. Well, now we were going together and we were both completely happy about it. What I was concerned about was what was going to happen at the dance. What was he planning? Was he going to try to kiss me? Surely we would get to dance together. Ugh, so much confusion! Oh well, I knew it would all come together in the end. I figured that now that I was Shane's date to the dance, I should tell Caitlyn and Amy the good news.

**"Hey guys."**

**"Hey Mitchie."**

**"How'd it go with Shane?"**

**"Well, you guys are never going to believe this!"**

**"What, did he kiss you?!"**

**"No."**

**"Did he ask you out?!"**

**"No, not exactly."**

**"Oh my gosh, he asked you to the dance!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"And you said yes?!"**

**"Yeah!"**

They both screamed and ran up and hugged me.

**"The plan's working!"**

**"What plan?!"**

Were they planning something on me behind my back?

**"Oh, the plan that Shane obviously has. He asked you to the dance, you said yes, you guys are bound to slow-dance, and then he'll have the perfect chance to kiss you!"**

The tone in Amy's voice made me suspicious. Wow, what would it be like kissing Shane Gray in front of the entire camp?

**"Well, who knows; we might not even get to slow-dance if he has tons of girls asking him."**

**"Come on Mitchie, he'll do anything to get a dance with you!"**

**"OK, fine, you're right. Now, can we please go to bed now? I'm exhausted."**

**"Fine."**

I didn't fall asleep until about midnight because I was still thinking about what was going to happen at the dance. But what about the fireworks party? Was he going to try to make a move then? So many questions, but ones that I probably shouldn't ask. I'd had dreams about Shane at night before, but tonight was the first night I had dreamed about him here at camp. We were having a nice and calm conversation on my bed in the cabin. It looked like we were dating because we were sitting so close together that we were touching and he had his arm around me. It was a nice dream because it was all peaceful and nothing too exciting, just he and I talking. Then we both got out our guitars and started playing a sweet and slow song together. Wow, me and my dreams, huh?

* * * * * * *

It was the normal daily routine. I got up, got dressed, went to breakfast, and then went to class with Shane, what I usually did every morning; but today Shane pulled me aside after class was over.

**"Hey, Mitchie, you remember what I told you last week, right?"**

**"Um, I guess."**

**"You know, that whole thing about how..."**

He leaned close to me and whispered, as if he didn't want anybody else to hear him.

**"I can't slow-dance?"**

**"Oh, yeah, I remember."**

**"Well, I was wondering if maybe we could meet up sometime and you can help me try to learn to slow-dance."**

**"Well, Shane, to be honest with you, I've never actually—"**

Ugh, then of course what did happen? Caitlyn and Amy had to interrupt again!

**"Mitchie, lunchtime!"**

**"I know, I know; I'm coming, just give me a second!"**

**"No, now! We're starving!"**

**"OK, fine."**

I quickly turned to Shane again.

**"So, when should we meet up?"**

**"I don't know, just sometime before the dance is fine."**

**"OK. I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later."**

**"Yeah, see ya."**

I gave him a kiss on his cheek just to make him blush again; it definitely worked. Aw, he was so cute when he was blushing!

**"And I'm sure I've said this to you before, but you're really cute when you're embarrassed."**

Then I ran out the door to walk with Caitlyn and Amy to lunch.

* * * * * * *

**"Come on Mitchie, you've got to eat something!"**

I barely heard what Caitlyn was saying because I was so lost in thought about the dance and everything.

**"Mitchie, are you listening to me?"**

I still didn't answer her.

**"Hello, Mitchie!"**

I finally snapped out of my thoughts.

**"I said you have to eat something; you can't just starve today!"**

**"Sorry, I'm just not that hungry; I've got a lot on my mind."**

**"About Shane?"**

**"Yeah, so what?"**

**"Are you nervous?"**

**"Well, yeah. I'm going to the dance with him and he asked me to help him try to learn to slow-dance!"**

**"So, what's so scary about that?"**

**"Well, I've never slow-danced with a boy before."**

**"What?! Why not?"**

**"I don't know, I've just never been asked!"**

**"Wow. Well, who knows, you might get asked at the dance."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right."**

**"Now eat something so you won't pass out in the middle of class!"**

**"OK, fine."**

* * * * * * *

The same routine went by today as it did every day now. It wasn't necessarily boring, but I was starting to notice the pattern more now. Nate flirted with Caitlyn after class, Shane and I flirted and talked about the dance whenever we saw each other, and Amy just sat there watching it happen while she was probably waiting for her boyfriend to call. When we got back to the cabin, you'll never guess who was there!

**"Hey guys!"**

**"Lola! It's about time you got here!"**

**Caitlyn and I both ran up and hugged her.**

**"Yeah, sorry. Apparently our family trip was longer than I expected it to be."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Well, my parents had only told me that we would be there for a couple weeks, so I figured they meant only two, but then it turned out they'd meant three!"**

**"Oh. So, was it fun?"**

**"Oh yeah, it was nice! We got to do a lot!"**

Then she noticed Amy behind us.

**"Oh, hi."**

**"Uh, hi. I'm Amy, Tess' sister; I'm a newbie this year."**

**"Cool! Nice to meet you."**

**Lola smiled, causing Amy smile too**.

**"Nice to meet you too."**

It was an instant friendship.

**"So, what have I missed?"**

**"Oh, just a few things."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Oh, Caitlyn and Mitchie have dates to the dance!"**

**"Dance? What dance? And who?!"**

**"First of all, the annual Fourth of July dance they just started this year; second, Caitlyn is going with Nate!"**

**"Nate? As in the Nate from Connect 3?!"**

**"Yep!"**

Lola screamed softly.

**"And who is Mitchie going with?!"**

**"Shane!"**

This time she screamed a little louder!

**"It's about time! You two were so cute last year!"**

I blushed a bit.

**"But, wait, Amy, what about you?"**

**"I have a boyfriend back home, so you know."**

**"Oh, I see. Now that's what I call a good girlfriend!"**

**"Aw, thanks, I've been working on it!"**

We all laughed a bit.

**"So Lola, who would you want to take to the dance?"**

**"How should I know? I just got here!"**

**"Well, Barron's here!"**

**"He is?!"**

**"He is?"**

They all looked at me since I had asked it right after she had.

**"Yeah, we just haven't really gotten to talk to him because him and Sander are too busy already working on their Final Jam performance!"**

**"Well, it's already past the first week of camp anymore, so I don't blame them for at least getting started on it."**

**"Oh, they've already started, they're way past started!"**

**"Well, what are we going to do anyway?"**

**"Wait, are we even doing Final Jam this year?"**

The three of them looked at me as if I had just asked the stupidest question in my life.

**"Well, of course you and Shane are going to sing your special duet together!"**

**"What duet? We haven't even written a duet! Heck, we haven't even talked about doing Final Jam!"**

**"Well, then you should go find him and ask him."**

I took a moment to consider it.

**"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll see you guys later."**

It was really getting annoying how Caitlyn and Amy were trying to push Shane and I together. Hey, we were going together to the dance now, the least they could do is be at least a little less picky!

* * * * * * *

I found Shane playing the piano in the dining hall.

**"So that's where all of that pretty music is coming from!"**

Shane turned and saw me.

**"Hey Mitchie!"**

**"Hey Shane, I didn't know you could play the piano."**

**"Oh yeah, I've been playing for years!"**

**"Wow! Hey, I need to ask you something."**

**"And what might that be?"**

**"It's about Final Jam."**

**"Oh, and what is it about Final Jam that you must ask about?"**

I giggled.

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Your dorky accent you're using, it's cute!"**

**"Oh, well, I'm glad you like it."**

I couldn't stop giggling. Finally Shane decided he had made me giggle enough for a while.

**"OK, OK, so what was it you wanted to ask me?"**

**"Well, the girls and I were talking about what we were going to do for Final Jam, then they said that you and I should totally sing a duet again this year, and I considered it.**

Shane's face brightened.

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, I'd totally love singing a duet with you again!"**

Then he went back to his dorky accent.

**"Well, I would absolutely love singing a duet with you too Miss Torres."**

I couldn't help but giggle again.

**"You know, you've got a cute laugh."**

I blushed.

**"And you're really cute when your blushing!"**

Oh great, now he was totally flirting with me! It was a good thing the other girls weren't here, that would be embarrassing!

**"OK Shane, I get it!"**

**"Sorry, I'm just telling you the truth."**

I giggled shyly again and joined him on the piano bench.

**"So, what do you say we get started writing the song?"**

**"Well, I'm not busy, so sure."**

He started improvising some music on the piano, then started singing a bit.

**_I was standing here just thinking about you,_**

**_I looked at your letter and then I knew,_**

**_You were somewhere thinking about me too,_**

**_But now that you weren't here I didn't know what to do._**

I was just sitting there as he was singing. Then he stopped.

**"So, what do you think?"**

**"Where did you come up with that?"**

**"I don't know, I made it up just now; it all just flowed through in my brain."**

**"OK, so why those lyrics?"**

**"Well, I thought it described us."**

I almost froze up for a second after he said that.

**"Us?"**

**"You know, the connection between us."**

**"Oh..."**

We both looked into each others' eyes, then we looked away and both blushed.

**"So, do you want to finish the first verse, or do you want to write the chorus?"**

**"I say we just write down whatever comes to mind, sound good?"**

**"Hm, I think that could definitely work."**

We both sat there in awkward silence for about a minute. This suspense was killing me! His lips were about six inches away from mine, I could easily just kiss him right now, but I knew I should probably wait until he kissed me. The dance was in only six days now and it felt like it was coming too fast! He started to make up the last part of the first verse.

**_You had left me standing here without an explanation why._**

**_I fell to the ground on my knees and I couldn't help but cry._**

**_I couldn't help but miss you, I wished I had kissed you, but I knew that now it was no use._**

**_You'd got in the car and you broke my heart, I just stood there so confused._**

Then he stopped.

**"So, what do you think?"**

**"Wow Shane, that's really deep. I didn't know you could be that deep!"**

**"Well, now you know."**

**"I mean, if you wrote this deep on your records, then Connect 3 would be twice as famous!"**

**"Well, I don't know about that..."**

**"Shane, you're an amazing songwriter!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, definitely!"**

He blushed and I giggled. Then he had that look in his eyes again, that wanting look. Then he started to slowly lean in. I leaned in too. I couldn't help it! His lips were like a magnet! We were only an inch apart when--

**"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think they would make the cutest couple!"**

**"Aw, I know! And they were about to kiss!"**

**"They are absolutely the cutest couple I have ever seen in my life!"**

Shane and I both turned and saw Caitlyn, Amy, and Lola standing in the doorway of the mess hall.

**"Oh yeah, I just remembered, they're going to the dance together!"**

**"You mean like a date?"**

**"Oh my gosh! Their first date!"**

**"And he even sang a song for her before he asked her to go with him!"**

Great, they were trying to embarrass both me and Shane!

**"They have to kiss, I mean, where's the fun in holding hands when you can kiss?"**

**"I know, I really want to see them have their first kiss at the dance!"**

**"Yeah, and guess what I heard!"**

**"What did you hear?"**

**"I heard that he is planning on proposing to her!"**

**"No way! You can't be serious!"**

**"I know, I'm not! I was just kidding! Sadly, they're only going to the dance together!"**

**"Would they just hurry up and date?!"**

**"I know! It's getting so suspenseful just watching them almost kiss and then getting interrupted!"**

OK, now I'd had enough of them embarrassing me for one night. I got off the piano bench and walked up to them.

**"OK guys, we heard you! Now would you mind and just go?!"**

**"What? We were just standing here talking."**

**"Go! Please?"**

**"Fine, let's go girls!"**

**"Thank you."**

I walked back over and rejoined Shane on the piano bench.

**"Well...that was..."**

**"Embarrassing?"**

**"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for."**

**"Well, at least they're gone now."**

**"Yeah, but they're probably going to be haunting with this for who-knows-how-long!"**

**"Then just ignore them!"**

**"What are you? My teacher?"**

He laughed, him, Shane Gray, at what I had said! Wow, I didn't see that coming!

**"Did you seriously just laugh at my joke? You, Shane Gray!"**

**"Well, yeah, I thought it was funny!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Why would I be laughing if I didn't?"**

**"Wow. I never thought a guy as famous as you would laugh at one of my jokes."**

**"Well, now I have! And how does that feel?"**

**"It makes me feel like I'm actually funny."**

**"Because you are."**

I blushed.

**"Mitchie, you're blushing again!"**

**"No, my cheeks turn reddish when I'm tired."**

**"Oh, then hows about we continue this tomorrow?"**

**"OK, sure, I guess."**

I let out a small yawn. Well, I really was tired.

**"How would you feel if I carried you back to your cabin?"**

**"Shane! You don't have to do that again!"**

**"Well, you aren't that heavy! I can pick you up pretty easily!"**

**"Wow, you're just that strong!"**

**"Not really, you're just light enough for me to carry."**

**"Well, at least I don't have to be self-conscious about my body!"**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Well, if you're able to carry me easily and you aren't that strong, then I'm obviously not overweight!"**

**"Oh, well of course you aren't! You're beautiful!"**

He froze, realizing what he just said. We both blushed.

**"I mean...you know."**

**"Why, thank you Shane!"**

More of me and my dorky accent!

**"So, do you mind if I carry you?"**

Now he was trying to flirt with me.

**"Oh, alright!"**

He stood up from the piano bench, then he scooped me up in his arms. I actually felt rather comfortable; before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * * * * * *

**Shane's Point-of-View**

I noticed that Mitchie had fallen asleep. Golly, could she be anymore beautiful while she was sleeping? I just wished I could kiss her, but I knew I should save that for the dance. Nate and Jason had told me that they were going to try and get Mitchie and I alone so I could kiss her, but they'd never told me when or how. Well, at least I was finally going to the dance with Mitchie, so I was pretty happy at this point. I finally reached her cabin and knocked on the door. No one answered again this time, so I did the hard job of opening the door. Why was it that Mitchie's friends were never here to answer the door? Where could they be? Oh well, that meant more alone time with Mitche. I placed her down on her bed gently, then I grabbed the blankets to cover her with them.

**"Shane?"**

Oops, poor exhausted Mitchie, I'd woken her up! I replied back softly.

**"Hey, did you have a nice nap?"**

She yawned.

**"Yeah, and I had the coolest dream."**

**"Oh, what was it about?"**

I sat down on the edge of the bed as she sat up and leaned against the headboard.

**"Well, I was on stage at Final Jam, I was singing, then I won!"**

**"Wow, that sounds like a great dream."**

**"Yep, and then you were there?"**

Wait, I was in her dream? How often did that happen?!

**"What was I doing?"**

**"Well, after I won, you handed me the trophy and hugged me... **_and kissed me**."**_

**"Wait, what?"**

**"That you hugged me."**

**"No, I mean after that."**

**"Oh....you kissed me..."**

Awkward! It was completely silent for about a minute before I changed the subject.

**"So, do you really want to win Final Jam this year?"**

**"Yeah, I really do! I've always wanted to, but I go by what my mom has taught me."**

**"And what is that?"**

**"That it isn't about winning or losing, it's that you get your time to shine and you enjoy it like there is no tomorrow!"**

She yawned again.

**"Mitchie, go back to sleep, you're tired."**

**"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then."**

**"And how happy I'll be to get to see your pretty face again tomorrow.**

She blushed a bit.

**"You better get back to your cabin; you don't want the other guys worrying about you."**

**"Yeah, you're right."**

I stood up off of the bed as she pulled up her blankets over her. I leaned over and kissed her cheek and forehead, causing to her to blush deeper this time. I smiled at her.

**"Good night Mitchie."**

I opened the door and began to walk out, then I turned to look at her one last time. She smiled back at me.

**"Good night Shane."**

I gave her a wink before closing the door to her cabin.

* * *

Aw, as always, so cute!!! What did you think? What will happen between Shane and Mitchie? And what about the dance and the firework party? Find out more in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Bit Longer

I don't have very much to say for an intro on this chapter.

Well, I did decide to use one of the Jonas Brothers' songs for the title of the chapter "A Little Bit Longer" because I thought it would be a good title.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Mitchie's Point-of-View**

**A few days later:**

I had another dream about Shane, this time we were sitting on the beach holding hands. He was telling me something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying, sounded like something about the dance. Oh man, the fireworks party and the dance were in three days and I still had no idea what I was going to wear! I tried to find an outfit before breakfast, but it was no use. I asked Caitlyn and Amy for help.

"**Come on Mitchie! The party is still three days away, why are you so worried?"**

"**Because, it's a party to celebrate the Fourth of July, and I want to look celebratory!"**

"**You mean you want to be traditional?"**

"**Yeah, basically."**

"**Oh, alright. What clothes do you have?"**

"**Here, I'll show you."**

I took out a couple of outfits and showed them to Caitlyn.

"**Well, what about these?"**

She picked up my favorite red shirt and a cute pair of navy blue shorts.

"**Caitlyn, you're a genius! Thank you!"**

She put the clothes back on my bed.

"**Do you have any hair pins or anything?**

"**Uh, I might, let me look."**

I picked a couple of hair bands and barrettes.

"**Here, what about this?"**

She picked up a pair of white barrettes and two hair bands, one red, one blue.

"**Geez Caitlyn, I didn't know you had such a cool sense of fashion!"**

"**What can I say? I like to be simple and comfortable, but I do it in a way where it's stylish."**

Amy came over and looked at the outfit.

"**Wow Mitchie, I wouldn't be surprised if Shane drops dead when he sees you wearing that!"**

"**Do you really think so?"**

"**Yeah, I don't think even Shane Gray can look as amazing as you'll look!"**

"**Aw, thanks Amy!"**

I gave her a hug.

"**And thanks Caitlyn! I can't wait to wear this!"**

"**You're most welcome!"**

"**So, who's up for breakfast?"**

We all ran out the door to head out to the mess hall.

* * * * * * *

After Shane's class was over, Tess' clique came over to us.

"**So, Mitchie, I heard you're going with Shane to the dance."**

"**Well, you heard right!"**

I smiled at her, but she remained with a blank look on her face.

"**Wow, you're a pretty lucky girl. I hope you have fun with him at the party."**

"**....Thanks."**

This was a bit awkward. Tess didn't seem mad, but she wasn't happy either. We all began to walk out.

"**Hey, Mitchie!"**

I turned to see that Shane had just run up behind us.

"**Hey Shane."**

"**Hey, I was wondering if maybe you could help me—"**

"**Oh, Mitchie, come here, I want to show you something."**

Tess, Peggy, and Ella grabbed me by the arms and dragged me away.

"**Sorry Shane, maybe later!"**

"**OK, see ya."**

* * * * * * *

They had dragged me to the beach to show me a dead fish on the shore?! Ugh, disgusting! I still had the disturbing image of it in my head! Amy, Caitlyn, Lola, and I finally got the chance to meet up with Barron and Sander, so we all went to the camp stage to have some fun. The two boys got up on the stage and starting beat-boxing.

"**I want to see all your hands up in the air people!"**

We all started dancing and goofing off. It was like a rehearsal for the dance. Then I saw Zack walking toward us. I casually walked over closer to the stage away from him so he wouldn't see me. I did know why I was trying to hide from him, but I just had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

"**Hey guys!"**

We all stopped and froze, glaring at him. Caitlyn realized what I was doing and pulled me behind her.

"**Thanks Caitlyn."**

I whispered to her as softly as I could.

"**You're welcome, but why are you even trying to hide anyway?"**

"**I don't know, I just have a bad feeling."**

Zack walked up closer to us.

"**I'm looking for...a girl, I don't know her name. She's brunette, she hangs out with Shane a lot."**

We all stood there silent.

"**Never mind, I'll keep looking."**

He walked off and I came out from behind Caitlyn.

"**Why do I have the feeling he was talking about me?"**

"**Why would he be looking for you?"**

"**I don't know!"**

Everyone was just staring at me. Why would Zack be looking for me? I barely knew him!After a second, they all shrugged and continued with goofing off. The four of us girls joined the boys on the stage. I wasn't really enjoying myself anymore, so I headed back to the cabin.

* * * * * * *

I started writing the second verse for my duet with Shane. I wasn't even sure if they allowed staff to compete in Final Jam. What if Shane and I couldn't do the duet together this year? We'd done it last year, but it wasn't planned; I mean, I was "the girl with the voice" that he had been looking for! Ugh, I'd have to talk to him about this! I started suffering from writer's block, so I tried to catch up on sleep; that didn't work very well. Caitlyn and Amy walked in right when I started giving up.

**"Mitchie, are you OK?"**

**"Yeah, I guess I just needed some time alone."**

**"Is all the confusion out of your head now?"**

**"Yeah, I think I've got it figured it out."**

**"OK, so what is it?"**

**"Well, apparently I have two boys fighting over me."**

**"Wait.....what do you mean by that?"**

**"If it was me that Zack was looking for, then I suspect he's trying to get to me."**

**"You mean like, he likes you?"**

**"Well, he gave me 'the look', so maybe."**

They both stared at me confused.

**"Hold on, what exactly is this 'look' you're talking about?"**

**"You know, the look that a guy gives a girl to make it obvious he likes her."**

**"Oh, I get it."**

**"I'm worried! What if he tries to get in between Shane and I?"**

**"Mitchie, don't worry about it! You're relationship with Shane is too strong to let some other guy get between it!"**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right."**

**"Besides, Shane's your date to the dance anyway! What's the worst Zack could do to come between that?"**

**"I don't know. You're right, I shouldn't worry."**

**"Exactly! Now, hows about you help me with my outfit?"**

I sighed.

**"OK. What do you have?"**

I did the same favor for her that she had done for me. Well, at least neither of us would be going to the party without looking celebratory! But thing was, what was Shane going to wear? I mean, since we were going as dates, we didn't want to clash, right? Ugh! OK, I was ridiculous for worrying about that. I was still nervous about the party; it was in only three days!

**"Mitchie, why are you so nervous about the party?"**

Whoa, it's almost like she read my mind.

**"How do you know if I'm nervous?"**

**"Because you've been nervous ever since Shane asked you to be his date to the dance!"**

**"Well, I have every right to be nervous!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, this is Shane Gray we're talking about! Who knows, the party might get crashed by some paparazzi!"**

**"And what's so wrong...with...."**

Caitlyn froze to realize what she was saying.

**"Exactly my point!"**

**"Well, don't worry Mitchie. If paparazzi come in to invade on our party, they'll have to have a warrant or something."**

**"What you mean? Why a warrant?"**

Then Amy cut in to our conversation.

**"And I'm not really one to know very much about politics, but what is a warrant anway?"**

Caitlyn sighed.

**"A warrant is a kind of contract. It's like when the police suspect somebody for a crime and they want to inspect their house; they have to have a warrant in order to go in without getting in trouble with the government."**

**"Oh.....I guess I get it."**

The kids here at camp never seemed to talk about politics ever, even during the presedential election years.

**"Never mind!"**

Caitlyn turned back to me.

**"My point is, if the paparazzi try to ruin your alone time with Shane, then they'll have to go through us!****"**

**"How is that going to happen?"**

**"Like I said, just don't worry about it!"**

I sighed.

**"OK. I'll trust you guys."**

It was getting late again, so we all got ready for bed. After that we just talked until we were tired out of minds and went to sleep; well at least they went to sleep. I didn't know why, but even with how tired I was, I just couldn't sleep! I took out my song-book again and started writing. Well, at least I wasn't suffering writer's block anymore; I was able to finish another song. I just couldn't think of a chorus or anything else for my duet with Shane. Then again, Shane and I should probably just write the rest of the song together since it was our song. The writer's block started to come back again, so I just laid there and thought to myself about a lot of things. If I really was the one that Zack had been looking for, then why was he looking for me? Did he like me? He must not have known that I was practically with Shane now. It felt like midnight when I finally got to sleep.

* * * * * * *

Caitlyn and Amy ditched me to go to breakfast early, so I walked by myself this morning; of course, you'll never guess who I ran into!

**"Hey!"**

**"Oh, hi Zack."**

**"Hey, I was never able to catch your name."**

**"Um, I'm Mitchie."**

**"Well, it's nice to officially meet you Mitchie. And I'm Zack of course. So, tell me, what's going on between you and Shane?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, I've seen you two holding hands before, plus I've heard people talking about you two."**

I didn't know what to say.

**"We're good friends."**

It was all I could think of. Even though I didn't believe Shane about Zack being the bad guy, I did believe that he would try and steal me from Shane somehow.

**"Oh, that's nice. How long have you known him?"**

**"Well, I've known of him for years, but we officially met here last year during camp."**

**"Hm, so you two have known each other for quite a while."**

**"Yeah, I guess."**

We both stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds; this was the time to get away.

**"Well, I better head breakfast now; I don't want to starve today."**

Then I started to walk off.

**"Um, Mitchie?"**

I turned nervously to him.

**"Yeah?"**

He shuffled his foot in the dirt on the ground a bit, as if he was nervous too.

**"Um....I was wondering....if maybe....you wanted to.....go to the dance with me."**

I froze. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I still had to be honest with him.

**"Oh, sorry Zack, I'm already going with somebody."**

**"Really? Who? Shane?"**

Why did he need to know so bad? Ugh!

**"Yeah, he asked me to go with him a while back."**

**"Oh, I see. Sorry for the trouble. I'll see ya later."**

**"Uh, yeah. See ya."**

I turned back around and headed to the mess hall. I could hear him sighing behind me.

* * * * * * *

**"HE ASKED YOU TO THE DANCE???!!!!"**

Caitlyn and Amy said it in unison while we were sitting at our table for breakfast; OK, well, they actually shouted it.

**"Yeah, but I told him I was already going with Shane."**

**"You shouldn't have told him that!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because he might try and ruin the dance for you and Shane!"**

**"Oh, come on Amy! It's not like he can control emotions!****"**

**"I know, but think about it! What could someone do to ruin a dance?"**

**"Yeah, you've got a point there, but I think I can trust Zack not to ruin this for Shane and I."**

Amy sighed frustratedly.

**"OK, fine."**

After breakfast we continued on to Shane's class as we did every day; and of course, as usual, the class was fun. I walked up to Shane after class was over.

**"Hey Shane, can I talk to you about something?"**

**"Sure Mitch, what's up?"**

I giggled at the nickname he'd given me.

**"What's so funny?"**

**"What you just called me."**

**"Oh, do you not like it? I can stop calling you that."**

**"No, it's fine. I like that nickname; but only you can call me that."**

**"Sweet! My personal nickname for you!"**

**"But whatever you do, just don't call me Michelle."**

**"Consider it done!"**

I giggled again, then focused again.

**"Shane, there's something I just feel like I really need to tell you."**

He turned to me eagerly.

**"Really? What is it?"**

**"Well, something happened this morning."**

The eagerness left his face.

**"Oh, what happened?"**

**"Well, I ran into Zack and we started talking."**

I saw the look in his eyes turn a little angry.

**"And...?"**

**"Well, he asked me to the dance."**

**"What?!"**

**"But I told him I was already going with you."**

**"Wait, he asked you to the dance?!"**

**"Yeah, but I told him no because I'm already going with you."**

The anger in his eyes turned to relief.

**"Oh, good. I just can't believe he asked you! You don't even know him, right?"**

**"No, I don't know him! I'm just as confused as you are!"**

**"Well, as long he doesn't do anything funny we shouldn't worry, but I'm glad you told me about that."**

**"Yeah, I just felt like I should. It was ratherly uncomfortable."**

**"Don't worry Mitch; just remember, I'm going to try my hardest to make the party the best night of your life."**

I blushed. What a gentlemen he was.

**"Oh, I almost forgot! Camp Fire Jam is tonight! You want to go with me?"**

**"Sure, I'd love to. When is it tonight?"**

**"I think it's starting right after dinner."**

**"Cool, I'll see you then I guess."**

**"Yeah, you too. Now, I say you better get to lunch, you don't want to starve, right?"**

**"Of course not; thanks for reminding me!"**

**"OK, I'll see you later!"**

**"Yeah, see you later!"**

* * * * * * *

I found Shane sitting by himself in the back. I went and joined him; he was looking the other way, so he didn't see me right away.

**"Hey Shane!"**

He almost jumped and turned to me. I laughed.

**"Hey Mitch, I'm glad you made it."**

Caitlyn and Amy popped up behind us.

**"Mitch? Is that what he calls you now?"**

I blushed a bit embarrassed.

**"Yes, that's what he calls me, and he's the only one that can call me that!"**

**"Ooh, he's got a personal nickname for you, does he?"**

**"Guys, would you mind going somewhere else please?"**

**"Oh, we're gone!"**

They ran off laughing.

**"Ugh! The same old them, trying to embarrass me!"**

**"Aw, it's OK. Everyone gets embarrassed by their friends. Besides, you're cute when you're embarrassed!"**

I blushed again.

**"Yeah, like that! See what I mean?"**

**"OK Shane, I get it!"**

**"Alright, sorry."**

Dee LaDuke ran up on stage.

**"Alright campers, tonight we have a special performance. Please welcome to the stage the famous band, Connect 3!"**

I turned to Shane.

**"You never said you guys were performing tonight."**

**"Well, you only asked when it was; you never asked who was performing."**

**"Ugh! You men!"**

**"Well, that was my cue, gotta go."**

He leaned over and kissed me! Well, it was just on the cheek, but it wasn't even just a centimeter away from the edge of my lips! Then he ran up on stage with his guitar joining his best buddies Nate and Jason.

**"Hey guys, this is a song we all wrote together while we were on tour just last month. **

Jason stepped up to the mic.

**"We'd like to dedicate this song to all our fans who have helped us through everything."**

Now it was Nate's turn.

**"This song is called 'Never Give Up'."**

It sure seemed like a nice name for a song, especially if it was for the fans. It was a really cool song and the tune was just so catchy!

**_I just can't quit, no, not now, not ever,_**

**_There's still a long journey ahead, it could last forever,_**

**_But I'm ready to face it and I won't back down,_**

**_I won't hide from it, because there's no way out now,_**

**_I'll do what it takes to fulfill anything I can,_**

**_Even with all the obstacles that are ahead, _**

**_The past is gone, and here comes the future, this isn't just good luck,_**

**_I'm going to make my life one to remember, yeah, and I'll never give up!_**

Then the song finished and there was a loud wave of cheering from the campers.

**"Thank you! We love you guys!"**

They all ran off stage. Shane ran up and sat back down next to me again.

**"So, what did you think?"**

**"Shane, I gotta hand it to ya, that song is really catchy!"**

**"Just catchy?"**

**"No, of course not! The song is awesome; I meant that the tune of it is really catchy!"**

**"Oh, well that's good to hear!"**

**"Yeah, you guys should totally put that on your next record!"**

**"You know what, you're right! We'll do that!"**

We smiled at each other and watched the rest of the performances. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was looking down at something. I sensed his hand moving, but something inside me made me feel like I shouldn't even try to look at what he was doing. Then I suddenly felt his hand touching mine, then sliding his fingers through the spaces between my fingers; in other words, he was holding my hand! Now I looked down. Yep, I was right. Our hands were locked.

**"Uh, Shane?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Is there a reason why you just grabbed my hand like that?"**

He realized what I meant and suddenly pulled his hand away.

**"Oh, I'm sorry Mitchie! I guess I was spacing out and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing!"**

**"No, it's OK. I thought it was sweet of you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

I took his hand back in mine and kept it there as he let out his special smile. Camp Fire Jam finally ended. Caitlyn and Amy ran up to us.

**"Hey Mitchie! Ready to head back to our cabin?"**

After Caitlyn said that Amy leaned over and whispered something to her; I'm guessing she noticed that Shane was still holding my hand.

**"You know what, we'll just meet you back there!"**

**"OK, see you guys later!"**

**"Yeah, see ya."**

They ran off. Shane turned to me.

**"Well, I don't want you walking back to your cabin alone, so hows about we walk together?"**

**"You'd really walk with me back to my cabin?"**

**"Sure, I don't have to go straight to my cabin, and I'd love to walk with you."**

**"Oh, OK, come on.**

We walked back to my cabin still hand-in-hand, causing a couple of people to stare and whisper to each other.

**"So, the party is in two days, are you excited?"**

**"Yeah, I guess."**

I was really excited, but I was still really nervous.

**"What do you mean you guess?"**

**"Well, I just want it to go perfectly."**

**"Mitch, once we walk into that dance together, you're going to have the best night of your life!"**

I smiled at him.

**"Oh, heck, as long I'm with you, I'll always be having the best time of my life."**

He blushed shyly.

**"Yeah, same here vice versa."**

That caused me to blush. We walked all the way to my cabin and went up to the door. I opened the door; Caitlyn and Amy were already asleep! I walked through the doorway slightly before turning back to Shane.

**"Well, thanks for walking with me."**

**"No problem Mitch, I'll see you later!"**

**"Yeah, see ya."**

I gave him the same kiss he had given me earlier and closed the door as he walked off with a big grin on his face.

* * *

Aw!!! How cute!!! What did you think? Well, stay excited! Next chapter is the party! I'm going to love writing that chapter! What will happen? How will Shane and Mitchie's first real date go? Will they kiss? And what's going to happen with the whole problem with Zack? Find out all of the answers in chapter 7, coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Fourth of July

I hope you guys are excited about this chapter! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

OK, I need a favor from you guys. Can you please stop bothering me about making the next chapters? I appreciate it when you guys say "Wow, I can't wait till the next chapter!" or something like that, but please, I have a life! I'm at school now too! It's not easy either! And I have my other two stories that I'm working on, so please stop pushing me to do something because I'm going to do it, I just need time! Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**The night of the dance!**

I was making sure I didn't put any wrinkles in my outfit as I put it on.

"**So, what do you girls think?"**

Caitlyn and Amy looked over at me and their eyes widened.

"**That bad, huh?"**

"**No Mitchie! You look amazing!"**

"**Really? Thanks."**

I looked down at my outfit. I felt pretty confident about my outfit, but I still felt a little nervous because I wanted to make sure that it didn't clash with what Shane was wearing. Lola wasn't with us; she had gone down to the party early. You'll never guess who her date was! Of course, Barron. I knew they just had to go together! Caitlyn was helping me put my hair pins in.

"**Are you nervous Mitchie?"**

"**Yeah, but I think I'll be OK."**

"**Let me guess; you want things to go perfectly with Shane?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**And you want him to kiss you?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Oh, come one Mitchie; you two keep getting closer."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, he holds your hand, he sits next to you, and pretty close too, he asked you to the dance, he has a personal nickname for you, and he kisses you on the cheek all the time! He has the biggest crush on you! Of course, you have the biggest crush on him too!"**

"**Yeah, I know; I just feel comfortable when I'm close to him."**

**"Ooh, Mitchie!"**

**"What?"**

**"I think we'll definitely see some lip-locking tonight!"**

**"Oh please, it's not like this is the only opportunity he has to kiss me!"**

**"Well, yeah, but it's probably one of the best times for him to!"**

**"That's true, but guys, let's just not get our hopes up, please?"**

**"OK, fine."**

**"Thank you."**

Amy was sitting on her bed putting some earrings on while Caitlyn and I were putting the finishing touches on our hair accessories.

**"Amy, aren't you going to get ready?"**

**"Why should I have to worry? I don't have a date to the dance, and it's not like I'm trying to impress any boys."**

**"Well, you still might as well look nice."**

**"I know, but what would I wear anyway?"**

**"You mean you don't have your outfit picked out yet?!"**

**"No, I actually don't."**

**"Amy! The party is in only fifteen minutes! You've got to find something nice to wear!"**

**"Fine, can you help my Caitlyn?"**

**"Sure."**

They got Amy a nice outfit while I put on my lucky necklace that my grandmother had given me years ago. I had so many questions rushing through my head. What was going to happen tonight? Were Shane and I going to kiss? Was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? Or was Zack going to get in the way of it all? So many questions, yet no answers!

**"OK, how about this?"**

Amy twirled around in the outift Caitlyn had picked out. I felt like my mouth was about to drop to the ground.

**"Amy, you look amazing!"**

**"Really? Thanks!"**

**"Alright ladies, anything else needed to be put on?"**

I pondered that questions for a few seconds.

**"Not for me. Besides, Shane should be here pretty soon to pick me up."**

**"Ooh, being a gentlemen, is he?"**

**"Yes, he is a gentlemen! Jealous much?"**

**"No, not really; I'm going with Nate!"**

**"Oh yeah, you're lucky!"**

**"And poor Amy is dateless!"**

Amy had been twirling around and looking at herself in the mirror.

**"Amy, doesn't it bother you that you aren't going with somebody?"**

**"No, not really!"**

**"And you aren't trying to impress any boys?"**

**"No."**

**"Then why are you staring at yourself in the mirror like that?"**

**"Hey, I'm fouteen years old and I'm going to be a freshman in high school this year! I don't wear clothes like these!"**

**"Wait, Caitlyn, are those your clothes she's wearing?"**

**"Yeah, she didn't have anything, so I let her borrow mine!"**

**"And it's extremely comfortable and fits me perfectly! I love it!"**

**"Thanks, I'm glad you like wearing my clothes!"**

We all laughed, then there was a knock at the door.

**"That must be Shane."**

**"Or Nate!"**

**"Right."**

Caitlyn went up and opened the door. I was right, it was Shane.

**"Hey, is Mitchie here?"**

**"Mitchie! Your date is here to pick you up!"**

She said it as if there was an upstairs to the cabin and that's where I was. Great, now she was acting like my mom!

**"I'm coming!"**

I heard Shane laugh in the doorway. I pushed Caitlyn out of the way.

**"Hey!"**

**"Hey Mitch, you look amazing!"**

**"Thanks! So do you!"**

**"Thanks!"**

Well, at least Shane and I didn't clash like I had worried about. That was one, out of millions, of my burning questions anwers.

**"So, may I be your escort to the party this evening?"**

I giggled. He was using his dorky accent again!

**"Why yes, my good gentlemen, you may!"**

I wrapped my hand around his arm and walked with him. Caitlyn and Amy were still just standing there until Amy decided to follow us.

**"Hey guys, do you mind if I join you guys on your way to the party?"**

**"Of course not Amy!"**

**"To Camp Rock's first ever Fourth of July party we go!"**

* * * * * * *

The sun was still setting, so it wasn't very dark when we arrived at the party. Shane took his arm away from my hand and replaced it with his own hand. A lot of campers and staff were already there and the music had already started playing. Shane pulled me closer to him and I saw the reason why he did when I saw where he was glaring. Zack was staring at me and apparently he wasn't seeing Shane's protective glare, but once he saw me catch him staring he looked away nervously and walked away. I decided to let it go. I was standing here hand-in-hand with Shane on a beach full of campers.

**"Hey Mitchie!"**

Shane and I turned and saw Caitlyn arm-in-arm with Nate.

**"Hey, it's about time you got here! What happened? Was your date late to pick you up?"**

I jokingly glared at Nate; he seemed to sort of laugh.

**"Well, I guess I was a little late."**

Caitlyn wrapped her arm around his tighter.

**"Yeah, but I don't mind; it was only a few minutes."**

**"So, what do you guys think of the party?"**

Shane and Nate had helped out Brown with the planning for the party, so our opinion meant something to them too.

**"I think tonight is definitely going to be one worth remembering!"**

**"Well, we worked hard to help my uncle, so we hope you guys have fun!"**

This was making me nervous, but even more excited than earlier; at this point I didn't understand why I was so nervous right now. Tonight was going to be a night to remember and nothing could change that as long as Shane and I were enjoying ourselves. I suddenly saw Amy sitting by herself at a table.

**"Hey, Shane?"**

**"Yeah Mitch?"**

**"Amy seems a little lonely, so..."**

**"Oh, OK, I get it. You mind if I get you ladies something?"**

**"Of course not, I'll meet you over there then."**

I walked over to where Amy was sitting and sat down next to her.

**"Hey Amy."**

**"Hey Mitchie."**

**"Are you OK?"**

**"No, this stinks! I miss Chris! I wish he was here right now!"**

**"Aw, I'm sorry Amy. I know you miss him."**

**"I'd be having the best time of my life right now if he was here!"**

She sighed glumly.

**"Oh, don't worry Amy, you can hang with Shane and I."**

**"No, he's your date; you guys need your time alone together."**

**"Well, we don't want to leave you out."**

**"Don't worry about me; I'll be OK."**

**"So, what does Chris look like?"**

**"Well, he's a little taller than me, he has black hair, he's got a mustache growing, he's got blue eyes, and he has the cutest smile; he does to me at least."**

**"Wait, you mean like that guy over there?"**

I pointed to a guy who seemed to be looking for someone; he fit Amy's description perfectly. Amy gasped.

**"Oh my gosh! He looks exactly like him!"**

**"Yeah, and I think he's looking for someone!"**

**"And I haven't seen him around here before."**

**"That can't be him.....can it?"**

**"No way, he's back home at baseball camp!"**

**"Then that can't be him."**

**"Yeah."**

Amy sighed again, more glum this time.

**"Aw, it's OK Amy. You'll get to see him again after camp! Well, maybe he'll even be able to come see you at Final Jam!"**

**"Well, I don't even know if I am going to do Final Jam!"**

**"You don't?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Um...maybe you can do something with Tess; a sisterly thing I guess."**

**"That honestly would depend on whether or not she's willing to do it."**

**"I'm sure she'd love to! You two are close, aren't you."**

**"Well, yeah, I guess we are."**

**"Then I bet she'd love to do it!"**

**"OK, I'll ask her."**

**"Good. So, if that guy isn't your boyfriend, who do you think he is?"**

**"Who knows."**

Shane appeared with some glasses of some kind of juice.

**"Hey ladies! How's it going?"**

**"We just saw a guy that looks like Amy's boyfriend back home."**

**"Really? Where is he?"**

We both pointed and he looked.

**"Oh, that's Chris. He's visiting for the night to see some friends."**

**"Wait, what?!"**

**"He's here visiting to spend time with some friends for the night."**

**"So, he's not a camper here?"**

**"Nope."**

Amy looked like she was about to scream.

**"Amy, are you OK?"**

**"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Hey, come on, let's go find Caitlyn!"**

**"Yeah, let's go."**

I turned to Shane.

**"Hey Shane, you want to come with us and hang out with the others?**

**"Sure Mitch!"**

We all walked over to find Caitlyn and Nate talking by themselves.

**"Hey guys!"**

**"Hey! Do you guys know when the fireworks show is?"**

Nate looked at his watch.

**"Um, it should start in about ten minutes."**

**"Ugh, I hope this next ten minutes won't take forever!"**

**"Well, hows about we all go get seats before anyone else? Then we can all just sit and talk!"**

**"Sounds good to me! Let's go!"**

We all walked over to a spot on the beach where no one else was and all sat down in a group.

**"Amy! I've been looking for you everywhere!"**

The guy that looked like Chris (and who's name was Chris) ran over to Amy and kneeled down next to her.

**"Wait, Chris? Is that you?!"**

**"Yeah, I came here to see you! Surprise!"**

**"Oh my gosh! Chris, it is you!"**

She gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

**"I've missed you so much! But, why did you come?"**

**"Because I missed you too! And I didn't want to celebrate the Fourth of July without you!"**

**"Aw, Chris! You're the best!"**

She hugged him tightly again.

**"So, can I sit with you?"**

**"Of course!"**

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

**"You know, earlier I was thinking how much I wished you were here!"**

**"You were thinking about me?"**

**"Yeah, I've missed you! This party wouldn't be fun if I wasn't with you!"**

**"Aw, well, I'm glad I came!"**

**"Me too!"**

She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close. Aw, how sweet! The ten minutes actually passed pretty quickly and we were able to all see the fireworks pretty well. Wow, this was amazing! I had never seen fireworks look so pretty at night time. I felt Shane scoot closer to me and hold my hand a little tighter. I couldn't help but lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. This was so romantic! I had never experienced something like this before in my life! I was sitting here with the boy that made my heart race every time I saw him, he was holding my hand tightly, he was sitting so close to me, and he seemed perfectly comfortable with all of it! Not to mention, these fireworks were the most amazing that I'd ever seen and I was with my friends watching them all! It was depressing when it was all over, it went by so fast. Shane helped me off the sandy ground we had been sitting on for half-an-hour. The others got up and we all headed to the mess hall for the dance.

* * * * * * *

The music was blasting out of the speakers as everyone had started dancing like crazy and having a blast. One song began playing that I recognized, but I didn't remember the title of it. It was a good song, but it wasn't one that I'd actually expected them to play at a dance. Well, it was one that was fun, upbeat, and great for a dance party or something. On second thought, you really could play it at dances. Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the dance floor. I don't think I'd ever had this much fun dancing in my entire life! Shane was doing the dorkiest dance moves, making me laugh. All the girls screamed when he did the splits; surprisingly, he didn't even need any help up. He twirled me around a couple of times and we danced pretty close together. People were totally staring at us! Amy and Chris seemed to be enjoying themselves; they were staring into each other's eyes and smiling. I realized that Nate and Caitlyn were dancing next to us. Nate didn't seem to be dancing all too much, he was kind of shy about it. I remembered how Shane had once told me that Nate wasn't the type of guy that went to dances. Then the slow songs came. I was pushed out of the way by multiple girls and I couldn't get to Shane. I stood in the corner and watched the other couples enjoy their nice dance while Shane was frustratingly dancing with all the crazy fan girls being thrown at him for a dance. It felt like the dance had only begun when the last song played and I was here by myself while more girls were still asking Shane to dance. He gave me an apologetic look from across the room and I just smiled to let him know I wasn't mad. After the song was over, Amy and Caitlyn walked up to me.

**"Hey Mitchie!"**

**"Hey guys! How have you guys been?"**

**"Good, but what about you?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You haven't been on the dance floor all too much. I mean, you and Shane were together for, like, the first five songs, then they played the slow-song and all the girls started attacking him."**

**"Hey, it's OK. He's a rock-star, that's just what happens to guys like him."**

**"Aw, Mitchie!"**

They both gave me a hug. I was a little depressed that Shane and I hadn't gotten our special dance and he hadn't kissed me, but I knew there were future oppurtunities; I just decided to not let myself be upset about it.

* * * * * * *

I stood all by myself in the mess hall now. Amy and Caitlyn were busy helping my mom clean up in the kitchen and everyone else had already went outside to hang out in the nice night summer breeze, so here I was alone with no one else. Now I was miserable. This stunk! I was hoping so much that Shane would've kissed me, but he never had gotten the chance to! I would be going back to my cabin tonight and still have the record of never being kissed or having a slow-dance. I wished Shane was here right now, but he was probably outside with all the others talking to Nate and Jason about the fun night they'd had. But then I found out I was wrong. I heard a door close behind me and there were faint footsteps coming right up behind me. Sure enough, it was Shane.

**"Hey Mitch, what are you doing out here by yourself?"**

**"Well, Caitlyn and Amy are helping my mom in the kitchen and the others figured that since the dance is over that they'd go out and enjoy the fresh air like everyone else. What about you? What are you doing here?"**

**"Me? I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet in here."**

**"Well, here you do have peace and quiet right now."**

**"Yeah. By the way, the others were wrong."**

**"Huh?"**

**"The dance isn't actually over."**

**"Shane, what do you mean?"**

**"The dance hasn't officially ended until the last song has been played."**

**"But Shane, the last song has been played already."**

**"Not if I can help it!"**

He walked over to the DJ booth and turned on some music. It was slow, romantic, and......it was a Connect 3 song!

**"Uh, why did you turn it to that song?"**

**"Because, I wrote this song for you Mitch."**

**"For me?"**

**"Yeah."**

He took my hand.

**"Now, what do you say you have your first slow-dance with me, right here?"**

**"Aw, Shane!"**

I smiled shyly.

**"I'd love to!"**

He lead me to the middle of the wide-open dance floor. It was the usual slow-dance; I had one had in his hand with the other one on his shoulder, and he had his hand in my hand with the other one on my back. We slowly swayed back and forth, took a step one direction, then the other. I had never felt the blood rushing though my body this fast in my life! Could it be I was wrong earlier? Shane twirled me around once, then pulled me closer and wrapped both his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to pull me even closer. Our foreheads touched, then he began leaning in. I knew Caitlyn and Amy would run in at any moment and cause Shane to pull away from me, thus ruining our perfect moment; but they weren't coming! I felt my heart tug toward Shane, then I began leaning in. We were only an inch apart, but no one bursted in. Closer, closer, closer, one centimeter, still no one! I suddenly felt his lips brush mine, then it locked. I'd never actually imagined this moment happening, especially this way! Shane Gray was giving me my first kiss! We stood there like that for what felt like forever, but was only a few seconds, before he slowly pulled away and placed his forehead back on mine.

**"Mitch?"**

**"Yeah Shane?"**

**"Was that your first kiss?"**

**"Yeah, and I'm glad I shared it with you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

I gently kissed him once again before pulling him into a hug. This was it, Shane and I had just kissed, but what did that mean now? Still, no one bursted in. This was the perfect moment and now nothing could ruin it!

* * * * * * *

I stood outside on the mess hall porch when my mom walked out.

**"Hi Mom."**

**"Hey Mitchie. So, how was the dance?"**

**"Amazing."**

**"What happened?"**

**"It's a long, romantic story."**

She gasped.

**"Does it have something to do with that boy Shane?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Did you dance with him?"**

**"Yeah."**

She gasped again.

**"Did he kiss you?!"**

I nodded with a big smile.

**"Oh, honey!!!"**

She pulled me into a tight hug.

**"Oh, Mitchie, I'm so happy for you!"**

Then she pulled out of the hug.

**"So, does that mean you two are....you know....together?"**

**"Yeah, it should. I guess I'll just talk to him tomorrow and find out!"**

**"Well, I'm excited for you honey; I mean, you had your first kiss!! How do you think a mother would feel about that?"**

**"Probably not as happy as I am right now!"**

**"And not as dazing!"**

**"Yeah."**

I sighed.

**"Well, I think you better be getting to bed now sweetie."**

**"OK, good night Mom."**

I gave her another big hug before walking away.

**"Good night honey. I love you.**

**"Love you too Mom!"**

* * * * * * *

I sat in my bed writing a song about that moment that I'd had with Shane, writing down words that came closest to describing the feelings, but nothing was close enough! What was this feeling that I had? When I was kissing Shane, I felt sparks, that magical feeling that you're supposed to feel when you kiss someone like that. Caitlyn and Amy walked in right then.

**"Hey Mitchie!"**

**"Hey guys!"**

**"So, what happened while we were helping your mom?"**

**"Yeah, there's a rumor going around with the others that Shane kissed you earlier!"**

**"Yeah, and you two were slow-dancing, just the two of you in the room!"**

**"Guys, it's not a rumor! Shane kissed me!"**

They both screamed loud enough to be heard by the nearby cabins.

**"Shane kissed you?!!!"**

**"Yeah and we felt the sparks and everything! It was so romantic!"**

They screamed again, even louder.

**"So, are you two dating now?"**

**"Well, yeah, I think so; but I need to confirm it with him tomorrow after class."**

**"Good idea; and this time we promise not to walk in and interrupt!"**

**"OK, deal!"**

We all laughed and got ready for bed. I knew I'd probably dream about Shane and I tonight, and I was excited for it too! I knew Dad would probably freak out when he heard that I got a first kiss, a first slow-dance, and a first boyfriend all in one night! Knowing that there was still much more of camp left ahead made me even happier because I'd get to be with Shane longer. I thought I'd never been so happy in my entire life compared to all the romance that had happened tonight. OK, I officially declared tonight as the most romantic night of my life!

* * *

Hooray!!! Shane and Mitchie kissed! And they're obviously dating now, right? Leave me a review on what you thought! Reviews are EXTREMELY encouraged! Thanks you guys!


	8. Chapter 8: Questions Finally Answered

Oh my gosh! Guess what guys; it's finally the eighth chapter! HOORAY!!! SO sorry for the long wait, you know how school work can be hectic at times! Still, hope you enjoy! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I had the same dream about winning Final Jam again; only thing different about it this time, the prize was a three-week vacation to Hawaii. If only that would really happen; imagine spending three weeks in Hawaii with Shane Gray! The one thing I was really focused on right now was trying to set things official with Shane. I wasn't worried at all about if he'd say no, especially after he'd kissed me last night; what I was worried about was if we did end up dating, would it work out between us? I mean, he would always be on tour and I would still be at school probably living a regular life. Still, if we had been able to spend nine months away from each other the past year already, then we'd probably be able to handle it again. There was sun shining through the cabin windows as I sat up in bed; what a nice morning it was. Amy and Caitlyn weren't in bed, which got me worried; then I noticed I had a folded paper in my hand. Ugh, all these people leaving me notes for whenever I woke up. I opened the paper and read what it said inside.

_Mitchie,_

_We went to breakfast a little earlier than usual._

_We'll save you a seat at our table._

_You pals, Caitlyn and Amy._

Well, at least they didn't forget about me, how nice. I got ready and headed to breakfast to find that Caitlyn and Amy had told the truth about saving a seat for me at the table.

* * * * * * *

Shane's class seemed to last forever to me from how nervous I was about talking to him. At least the class was fun, so I wasn't all too nervous like I had been this morning. Caitlyn and Amy kept whispering to me trying to reassure me that everything was going to be OK; I knew they were right, but I still couldn't help but notice the blood constantly rushing through my body faster than usual like it did whenever I was extremely nervous. That made me think. If that was how my body reacted every time I was that nervous, then why didn't it happen when I was dancing with Shane at the dance, especially when he was leaning in to kiss me? Could it be that I just hadn't been that nervous? That had to be it.

**"Great job today guys; I'll see you all in a couple of days! Have a great lunch."**

Everyone began to walk out; Caitlyn and Amy were last to leave. I walked up to Shane as soon as the door was completely closed.

**"Hey Shane, can I talk to you?"**

**"Oh, sure Mitch; what's up?"**

**"Well, about last night..."**

**"Oh..."**

He seemed to be blushing and he had a huge grin on his face.

**"You know, at the dance?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, I'm confused."**

**"Oh, why is that?"**

**"It's just that....you kissed me and...."**

**"And we never confirmed whether we were together or not?"**

**"Yeah, I couldn't stop wondering about it all last night."**

**"I was actually wondering that all last night too."**

**"So, are we?"**

He paused once I asked that, then he answered in his dorky accent.

**"Well, I don't know...do you want us to be?"**

I pondered that awkwardly for a second.

**"Well, only if you do..."**

**"OK."**

**"OK? What is that supposed to mean?"**

He grinned at me again and took my hand in his.

**"I mean this."**

He leaned in and slowly kissed me softly, and, knowing me, of course I kissed back. We were still in mid-kiss when I heard the door open and there was something that sounded like a camera snap. We both pulled away and turned to see Caitlyn and Amy standing in the doorway with the door half-open and holding a camera. I moved toward them slightly, but held Shane's hand tightly.

**"Excuse me! What are you guys doing?!"**

Caitlyn smirked at me jokingly.

**"Oops, my finger slipped on the 'take' button."**

**"Guys, I thought you said you weren't going to walk in this time!"**

**"We did, sorry we lied to you."**

I sighed.

**"Oh, it's fine. You can keep the picture; just don't show it to the whole camp."**

Shane suddenly cut in.

**"At least, not yet."**

I turned to Shane in surprise. I was perfectly fine with the idea of the entire camp knowing that Shane and I were together; as for Shane, with all the pressure from being famous, I had assumed that he wouldn't be as satisfied with it, which was the only reason why I had said no.

**"Wait, Shane, you don't mind if everyone knows about....you know, 'us'?"**

**"Of course I don't, and you don't, right?"**

**"No, I don't mind."**

**"Then why keep it private if we don't want to?"**

**"I guess you're right."**

**"But we should wait just a little while before we tell anyone else."**

**"Wait, but what about Nate and Jason?"**

**"Oh, fine. How's about this: We only tell anyone who asks."**

**"OK, sounds fine with me!"**

We smiled at each other for a while, completely forgetting that Caitlyn and Amy were there.

**"Um, hello? We're still here!"**

We both broke out of our gaze.

**"Sorry."**

**"So, since you guys are only telling anyone who asks, we still need to know: are you guys dating now?"**

**"Yeah, I mean, you guys kissed! Come on, you've got to be together, right?"**

I glanced at Shane.

**"Are we?"**

We hadn't completely confirmed it with a yes or no answer, just a kiss, but that made it kind of obvious.

**"Well, why do you think I kissed you just now?"**

**"So, we are?"**

He smiled.

**"Yeah, we are."**

He kissed my cheek and then wrapped his arm around me. Amy hesitated for a moment awkwardly.

**"Um, Caitlyn, maybe we should go."**

**"Yeah, you're right."**

She turned to Shane and I.

**"We'll just leave you two alone."**

They began to walk out the door; I stopped them hurriedly.

**"No, I'm coming. I'll see ya later Shane."**

**"How's about tonight at sunset like always?"**

**"OK, see you then."**

I gave him a quick kiss on the edge of his lip, and then the three of us walked out the door to lunch.

* * * * * * *

Everyone at the table was freaking out trying to ask me about Shane and I; the one who seemed most freaked out was Tess. I couldn't tell whether she was excited for us or mad about it all. At least everyone else seemed happy about it. Knowing the kids around here, the story would probably spread throughout the entire camp by the end of the day; any gossip at camp tended to spread around everywhere pretty quickly. Lunch was finally over, so Caitlyn, Amy, and I went back to the cabin. I didn't know exactly why at first, but they pushed me down to on my bed.

**"OK, start talking Mitchie!"**

**"About...?"**

**"Last night!"**

**"Yeah, you know, when you kissed Shane."**

**"Actually, he kissed me."**

**"Whatever! Just give us the details!"**

**"There aren't any details! I was just standing there when he came out, he asked me if I wanted to dance, I said sure, we were dancing, and then he kissed me!"**

**"Yeah, that's what we call details!"**

**"OK, so I told you; now will you stop bugging me about it?!"**

**"No!"**

I found it funny how they had answered at the exact same time.

**"Come on, you got what you wanted! Shane and I kissed, we're dating now; heck, you even got a picture of us kissing! What else do you want?!"**

They looked at me with puzzled looks.

**"Well, it's not like we're the only ones who wanted it to happen!"**

**"I know, I wanted it to happen too! My point is it has finally happened!"**

**"And we're happy for you!"**

**"Then why are you still trying to push me closer to him?"**

They both stood there guiltily; they knew I was right.

**"Mitchie, we're sorry, and you're right."**

**"Yeah, if we were really your friends, then we wouldn't be so nosy all the time."**

**"Guys, you are my friends, even if you guys are too nosy sometimes; but you know, that's what true friends do."**

**"But you're still mad at us."**

**"No, I'm just annoyed. If you guys can just not be so nosy, I'll be perfectly satisfied."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep."**

**"We can do that."**

**"Good."**

That conversation ended pretty suddenly.

**"Wait, Mitchie, don't you have a date with Shane tonight?"**

**"Oh yeah, I do."**

**"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"**

**"What? No! Sunset isn't until after dinner."**

**"Oh yeah."**

**"And no spying on us!"**

**"Fine."**

* * * * * * *

I walked out of the mess hall after dinner and headed down to the dock. I could only imagine what Shane would be up to this time. At this point I had no idea why I would be nervous about meeting Shane alone; I mean, we had done tons of times before and we were dating now, so why would my heart be racing now? I realized I really shouldn't worry about it; I began to walk faster. I spotted Shane sitting on the edge of the dock and he appeared to be holding his guitar, but he wasn't playing. I wondered; anytime he had his guitar in his hands he couldn't help but play it, so why not now? Hm, he must've been deep in thought. I walked over to him as quiet as possible so I wouldn't interrupt him from his thoughts; that apparently didn't work very well. I sat down next to him on the edge of the dock; he reached over and took my hand. He looked up at me and smiled.

**"Hey, I'm glad you made it Mitch."**

**"So, did you want to talk to me about something?"**

**"No, I just like sitting down here with you and just spending time together."**

**"Oh..."**

There was a short awkward pause that was cut off by Shane brushing his lips against mine.

**"Shane?"**

**"Yeah Mitch?"**

**"Can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure. What's up?"**

I wasn't sure how to answer. I had completely forgotten about the situation until now.

**"You remember how you thought that Zack was only here to ruin Connect 3, right?"**

**"Yeah, what about it?"**

**"Well, Zack told me that he was here because he was trying to help support the camp. He said that this could be the last year of Camp Rock."**

Shane looked away nervously.

**"Shane, is that true?"**

**"Well, there have been some issues with money and we're getting less staff...."**

**"So, the camp could possibly be shutting down?!"**

**"Well, um...."**

**"Shane!"**

**"OK, fine! Yes, the camp is in danger of shutting down!"**

**"Why didn't you ever tell me?"**

**"I tried to before, but I got interrupted."**

**"Oh. So, the camp really might be closing?"**

**"Yeah, but we're all trying the best we can to make sure that doesn't happen!"**

**"How are you doing that?"**

**"Connect 3 has been donating money to the camp ever since school started back up last year."**

**"You guys have been donating money? How much?"**

**"That's something that I'd rather only Nate, Jason, my uncle, and I to know."**

**"Oh, I see."**

I didn't want to get into how bad the camp was in debt.

**"But it's still not enough?"**

**"We don't know yet, but we aren't risking it. We're still coming up with more ideas to help with funding."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Well, we haven't really thought of anything good yet."**

**"Oh."**

I paused for a moment.

**"Well, if saving the camp really means that much to you, I'm in!"**

I smiled. He looked at me confused.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"If you're willing to help keep this place from shutting down, then I am too!"**

**"You'd do that, for me?"**

**"Of course I would!"**

**"Aw, Mitch, you're the best!"**

He leaned over and gave me a tight hug.

**"A hug? Is that all you're going to give me?"**

**"Why? Did you want something else?"**

**"Shane, I think you know what I want."**

He grinned.

**"Oh, do you mean this?"**

He leaned over and kissed the edge of my lip, trying to torture me; it wasn't working.

**"No, but you're close."**

**"Oh! You mean this!"**

He began to lean over again, but I quickly cut him off. My lips pressed against his for their third time; we stayed there like that for some time. Too soon, he pulled away.

**"Hey, no fair! This kiss ends when the girl is ready for it to end!"**

**"Oh Mitch, come on! It's not like it's going to kill you! Besides, once camp is over we won't see each other as much anymore, which means we won't have any time for kissing anyway."**

**"Shane, don't you be talking about that right now! You know we still have another month left of camp! It's not like we have to stop kissing right away."**

**"Maybe so; yeah, you've got a point."**

I was about to respond, but he cut me off this time with another kiss. I couldn't help but get lost in a daze as we sat there again for a while. I could feel him smile into the kiss. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment, except....

**"Shane! What are you doing?!"**

Shane and I both pulled away quickly and turned around to see his uncle Brown standing behind us in shock.

**"What were you just doing?!"**

**"Um, nothing Uncle!"**

**"Oh, it sure seemed like something to me! You're busted boy!"**

**"Uncle, it was nothing!"**

**"No, I saw what you two were doing! That was what I saw it to be!"**

**"Ugh! Fine, so what?"**

**"Shane, tell me, is there a reason why I just saw you and Mitchie here in a lip-lock just now?"**

**"Maybe; why does it matter?"**

**"Because, I'm your uncle, and I'm supposed to be embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend."**

**"She's not my......oh, actually, she is."**

He blushed.

**"And if I catch you two deep in a kiss like that again, who knows; I just might have to bring the paparazzi with me."**

**"Come on Uncle, you wouldn't display our private life to the public, would you?"**

**"Of course not, I'm just kidding."**

He grinned at his nephew.

**"I just didn't want you getting your heart broken again, but now I know you've picked the right girl."**

**"Thanks Uncle."**

He walked off and left Shane and I just sitting there.

**"Well, that was...."**

**"Embarrassing?"**

**"I was going to say awkward, but embarrassing is good too."**

**"What was it he meant when he said he didn't want you to get your heart broken again? Have you gotten your heart broken before?"**

He sighed glumly as if having a flashback of a sad memory.

**"Well, there was this girl I met a few years ago and I really liked her. She was just so sweet, funny, smart, talented, and beautiful. I completely fell for her. We were good friends, we knew each other for a while, then I found out she liked me too. We ended up dating for over six months, then I found out......"**

He paused for a moment. He seemed really sad.

**"Then I found out she was cheating on me."**

**"How did you find out?"**

**"I went to go surprise her at her house on Valentine's Day, but when I walked in, I caught her kissing another guy. She saw that I was there, and she panicked; I ran out feeling the most hurt I've ever felt. I saw her the next day; she tried to beg me to forgive her, but I kept saying no. I just couldn't, not after what she did to me. You wouldn't do that to me, right Mitch?"**

**"Of course I wouldn't Shane! I'd never want to break your heart."**

**"Good, because I'd never want to do that to you either."**

I reached over and held him tightly. He pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his hand in mine. He took his other hand and lifted my chin up. We were lost in each other's eyes for a moment before he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine once more. I was hoping that finally this time we wouldn't be interrupted. I could feel the pain that he had suffered, and the happiness he had now that I was with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck because I had no other way of expressing how I felt. I had never been in such a daze until now. His lips brushed with mine in unison. I didn't want it to end, but I knew it had to. I pulled away once I felt we'd both had enough.

**"So, do you think the camp is going to close?"**

Shane didn't seem like he wanted to answer that question.

**"Never mind, I shouldn't have asked."**

**"No, it's OK. I don't know, I hope so. This place feels like home to me, I can't stand losing it now."**

**"Well, then we're just going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"**

**"Mitch, are you sure you want to get involved with this?"**

**"Of course I do Shane! This place means a lot to me too you know."**

**"Well, I knew that, but I never knew it meant so much to you that you'd be willing to do anything to save it."**

**"Well, now you know."**

He laughed a little.

**"Yeah, I guess I do now. So, you don't think the camp is going to close, do you?"**

**"It's like what you said; I don't know, but I hope not."**

We both stared at each other nervously. What would happen if the camp really did close? What would I do for the summer now? I wouldn't even get to see Shane anymore! I knew we had to do something to help save this place from shutting down, but what? I suddenly notice that the sun seemed to be getting lower in the sky now.

**"Shane, it's getting late; maybe we should head back to our cabins."**

**"Yeah, that's a good idea."**

He helped me stand up, then he wouldn't let go of my hand.

**"Do you need me to carry you again?"**

**"No, I'm fine."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah, I'm not too tired; I can walk myself."**

**"Well, can I at least walk you to your cabin?"**

**"Can you just not stay away from me?"**

**"Do you want me to stay away from you?"**

**"OK, is it just me, or is this turning in to a questions-only conversation?"**

**"It's not just you."**

**"OK, good. I was getting a little irritated."**

**"So, is that a no?"**

**"Shane!"**

**"What?"**

**"Seriously! No more questions!"**

**"But I was just asking if you wanted me to walk you to your cabin."**

**"Yes, I'd love it if you did. Now, can you please stop talking in questions?"**

**"You just did!"**

**"Ugh! Whatever!"**

He laughed, then I couldn't help but laugh too. We both walked to my cabin still hand-in-hand. I gave a quick peck on his lower lip and said good-night before walking into my cabin. I watched him walk off toward his cabin. I turned and saw Caitlyn, Amy, and Lola sitting on their beds; they looked like they had been waiting for me.

**"OK, spill girl!"**

**"About what?"**

**"Tell us how your date with Shane with!"**

**"It was just the usual date. We sat and talked, we kissed a few times, then we said good-night and parted our own ways."**

**"From how long you were gone, that sure doesn't seem like all that happened!"**

**"Well, the talking was a huge part of it all."**

**"You sure it wasn't the kissing?"**

**"Yes! We were having kind of a serious conversation though."**

**"What was it about?"**

**"Well, do you guys remember when Zack had told us that the camp was at risk of shutting down?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, it turns out it's completely true, but Shane and the guys have been trying their hardest to help save it."**

**"So, is it working?"**

**"Who knows, but they aren't just going to sit back and wait and see. I know I'm pretty determined to make sure that Camp Rock isn't taken off the list of what I do for the summer!"**

**"Neither do we! But, how are you going to do that?"**

I paused and hesitated. I wasn't very sure what to do. But....then something hit me.

**"I got it!"**

**"OK, so what's the plan?**

**"I don't know yet; I just thought of it!"**

**"OK, then what's the idea?"**

**"We have Connect 3 perform a show for fundraising! Imagine how much the camp could earn from that!"**

**"Sounds like a good idea, but how is it going to work?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Like, how would we spread the word that we were holding a concert? And how could we get it set up in enough time?"**

**"Wait, you said we; you guys are going to help?"**

**"Of course we are! We want to come back next year too!"**

**"Well, then let's do it! And we can talk to Brown about it and see what he thinks!"**

**"He has to say yes! It's a perfect plan!"**

**"Oh, so it's a plan now, not just an idea?"**

**"Yep!"**

We all laughed. We decided we'd continue talking about it some other time. Right now, it was time for bed. I couldn't sleep. I just had both a totally romantic night with Shane and had just thought of the best idea I had ever thought of. If only time wouldn't pass by so fast when you're kissing your boyfriend! Ugh! Oh well; the camp had a good chance of being saved now that we had the best plan for raising money. I wondered what Shane was doing right now. He was probably worried still about the whole situation; plus, he was probably thinking about his ex-girlfriend that he'd told me about earlier tonight. If only there was something I could do to make him forget the whole memory; he had been so hurt by it. Wow, I'd never thought I could be so deep and emotional, even when I was just thinking to myself. I was finally feeling tired, so I pulled up the blankets and turned out the lamp on my side table. I had never thought that night time in the wilderness could be so quiet and peaceful.

* * *

Aw, how cute! Shane and Mitchie are together, hooray! I hope you liked! Review encouraged so much that I can't fit it in here! Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Break Ups and Make Ups

Oh my gosh! It's the next chapter! Ya-hoooooo! So, hope you guys like it as always!

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Thanks to everybody for reading my story! I really appreciate it! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Three weeks later**

My relationship with Shane was hitting it's three week mark now, and I could tell that this relationship was a pretty healthy one. I was sitting on the front steps of the cabin thinking to myself. I hadn't told Shane about our plan to help save the camp yet, and I knew I probably should let him know really soon; I decided that I'd tell him today. I knew he'd like the idea; anything that would give him the chance to save this place was worth it in his book. He had told me many times that he was determined to do whatever it took to keep the camp from shutting down. I knew that if he was willing to do whatever it took, then so was I. I was writing a song in my notebook, which I was holding in my hand.

**_Let's not rush, we can make this last,_**

**_But you're making it hard, you're going too fast._**

Obviously I was suffering writer's block; thank goodness Shane came up and saved me from my stress.

**"Hey Mitch, what are you doing?"**

**"I was writing a song, but then I suffered writer's block."**

He laughed.

**"Well, I hope you won't have to suffer that for very much longer."**

I hesitated.

**"Shane?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I know how serious you are about saving this camp…"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"So, a couple of the girls and I have figured out a plan to help."**

**"Really? What is that?"**

**"Well, we were thinking about having Connect 3 do a concert and all the money raised can go to the camp's income."**

**"Mitchie, I can't believe you thought of that idea!"**

He seemed angry. I didn't know what to say. He smiled, and I knew he was teasing me.

**"I couldn't have thought of any plan better than that! It's perfect!"**

**"Wait, really?"**

**"Yeah! It'll totally work!"**

I suddenly remembered something.

**"Oh my gosh! Final Jam is in a week!"**

**"You just now realized that?"**

**"Yes! I did!"**

**"Oh, well, yeah, it is in only a week!"**

I wasn't nervous that much; we had our song all written, we knew who was singing which part, and we had already made it into Final Jam which I was really excited about, so I wasn't in any panic.

**"Are you nervous?"**

**"Nah, not really."**

**"OK, good; neither am I."**

**"So, do you think we can win?"**

**"I don't know; we could, but I'd rather be modest about it."**

**"OK, I can deal with that."**

**"So, what are you doing out here by yourself anyway?"**

**"I'm not out here by myself; you're here!"**

**"What I mean is what were you doing out here by yourself before I came along?"**

**"Oh, I don't know; I just felt like being out here."**

**"Well, you know we've been together for three weeks now, right?"**

**"Yeah, of course I knew that!"**

**"OK, good. So, can you believe this past three weeks have gone by so fast?"**

I sighed, feeling a little sad about the fact that I wouldn't see Shane after the end of next week.

**"No, I really can't."**

**"Mitch, are you OK? You've seemed depressed for a while now."**

**"Oh, I'm OK; I'm just sad that camp will be over in a week. I'm going to miss you so much!"**

**"And you don't think I'm going to miss you?"**

**"Well, are you going to miss me?"**

**"Of course I am! Whenever I with you, you put me out of my worry. And that idea of a concert for fundraising seems like a pretty great idea to me."**

**"But, won't you have to talk to your uncle about it first?"**

**"Oh, trust me, he'll say yes."**

**"OK, so go ask him then."**

**"You know what? I will then!"**

He got up confidently and I laughed; he was being a dork as always. I sat there by myself again. Huh, how nice it is to be by yourself every once in a while, isn't it? Ugh! Writer's block continued to overpower my creativity, so I went inside. Caitlyn and Amy weren't here; they had already left for dinner early. Oh yeah, it was already time for dinner; I had completely forgotten. I figured that I might as well go meet them there, so I put my notebook down and left.

* * * * * * *

The night went by so fast that at first I didn't even realize that it was already morning. I sat up in bed and saw that Caitlyn and Amy were sitting on Caitlyn's bed looking at what looked like a book or something.

**"Good morning!"**

They looked up.

**"Oh, good morning Mitchie."**

**"What are you guys looking at?"**

**"Oh, just one of Amy's photo albums."**

**"Oh, cool. Let me see!"**

I got out of bed and sat down with them; Amy had a lot of pictures. There were pages filled with tons of things that her and Tess had done.

**"When was that?"**

I pointed to a picture of the two of them standing close together with their arms around each other; there seemed to be an ocean back-drop behind them.

**"Oh, that was when we went to Florida a couple of years ago."**

So the back-drop was real; huh.

**"That picture was taken when we were at Ben Davis Beach. It apparently wasn't a very popular beach; we were the only ones there."**

**"How long were you guys there?"**

**"Just for a week."**

**"At least you've been there before. The farthest I've ever been away from home was out into the next state."**

**"So? What's so wrong with that? As long as you had fun, I'd say it was worth it!"**

**"I know, but I just wish I could go to Florida or somewhere like that."**

**"Well, the winner of Final Jam gets to go to Hawaii for a couple of weeks."**

Wait, that was just like my dream. What if it hadn't been just a dream? What if that was the future? Well, if it was, I was sure ready for it. Heck, a couple of weeks in Hawaii with Shane, I'd take that any time, any day. I suddenly remembered something. I had promised my dad that I would mail him a letter while I was at camp; I decided to get started. I took a page out of my song notebook that I knew that I'd probably never need to use for anything else and I started writing.

_Dear Dad,_

_It's your daughter. I'm having the best time at camp right now, but I'm still a little homesick._

_I miss you a lot. I have some big news to tell you when I see you at Final Jam._

_I love you._

_Your daughter,_

_Mitchie._

I folded up the paper and put it into my suitcase; I decided that I'd leave it there until I could find a time to ask Mom for an envelope. The three of us got ready and went to breakfast as we did every morning.

* * * * * * *

I ran to the kitchen with my letter to my dad and gave it to Mom. She said she'd take care of it for me. I ran back out and headed to class. Shane seemed to be pretty serious today; he didn't smile very much. I was feeling ratherly uncomfortable throughout the entire class. I felt that I should talk to him when class was over; that sure made a difference, not in a sarcastic way.

**"Hey Shane."**

Shane's mood seemed to just suddenly change; he had a smile on his face now.

**"Oh, hey Mitch!"**

**"Shane, are you still nervous about the issues with the camp?"**

**"Yeah, but I'm pretty confident that your plan is going to work perfectly."**

**"Really? Have you talked to your uncle about it already?"**

**"Yeah, he said he'd love for us to do it. He's glad that we're willing to help him save the camp."**

**"Are you sure the concert won't be too much for you guys?"**

**"Yeah, don't worry; we'll be perfectly fine."**

**"What about Nate and Jason?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Have you already talked to them about it?"**

**"Yeah, but I haven't told them that we are officially doing it yet."**

**"Oh, so, do you think it's going to work?"**

**"I honestly have no idea, but I sure hope so."**

**"Yeah, I guess if it's a Connect 3 concert, then everyone will want to pay to come."**

**"Let's hope so."**

**"Hey, I better get to lunch. I'll see you later."**

**"Oh, OK. I've got to go anyway."**

**"What for?"**

**"The guys and I still need to discuss where we're having the concert and when we're doing it."**

**"Heck, just advertising for it now and see how many people will get tickets."**

**"I don't know, but I'll do what I can."**

**"OK, well, I'll see you later."**

**"Yeah, see you later."**

He leaned over and kissed me full on my lips and smiled at me.

**"Whatever happened to the whole 'we aren't going to see each other for a long time' thing that you were sticking with?"**

**"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I can't help it when I kiss you; when I see your beautiful face, my heart just keeps tugging me toward you."**

I blushed.

**"Um, thanks?"**

He laughed.

**"You're welcome."**

He kissed me again, but slowly this time. I didn't even realize that we were still kissing about ten seconds later.

**"OK Shane, I think that's enough for now."**

**"Fine."**

I could tell he wasn't very happy about it. I laughed.

**"OK, later!"**

**"Later!"**

I finally walked out of the room and headed out to lunch.

* * * * * * *

Honestly, time rushed by way too fast nowadays. I only had about another six days left with Shane and all my friends here. I walked out of the mess hall and saw that Shane was sitting on a bench nearby. I was about to gladly walk to him and join him on the bench, but then I noticed that there was already someone sitting with him. It was already dark out and it was raining, so the view wasn't very clear. I squinted my eyes and leaned closer, then I made a quiet enough gasp that they couldn't hear me. It wasn't just anyone with him; it was Tess.

**Shane's Point-of-View**

I was about to get up and go to my cabin since it was raining. I had no idea why, but Tess had just randomly come up to me and started talking to me. I mean, she was being perfectly nice, but I still remembered what she had done to Mitchie the year before. I wasn't feeling all too comfortable, so I tried to get up and make a good enough excuse to leave; she pulled me back down on the bench.

**"So, I heard that you and Mitchie have been an item for over a week now."**

**"Um, yeah, we have been."**

**"Aw, how sweet! So, how many times have you two kissed?"**

**"Uh, I don't know."**

**"Ooh, so it's been so many times that you've lost count?"**

**"Well, I guess."**

It was almost as if she was trying to flirt with me, but she was talking about my relationship with Mitchie.

**"So, has she ever told you how she really feels about you?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, has she ever told you how much she really cares about you?"**

**"Well, yeah."**

**"Really? So, how does she feel about you?"**

**"Well, it's kind of hard to explain it in words......but I can feel it when I'm with her."**

**"Hm, are you sure about that?"**

**"Yes, I am."**

**"Uh-huh. That's sort of hard for me to believe."**

I looked at her, more confused than I'd ever been.

**"I mean, she hasn't ever totally told you how she feels, not specifically in words; that's not right."**

**"OK, I honestly don't know what you're talking about, so I'm just going to go."**

I began to stand up, but then there was someone behind me; I turned, it was Mitchie.

**"Why should you leave Shane? It's not like you don't like each other!"**

**"Mitch, it's not what it looks like, I promise you!"**

**"Oh, really? Is that another promise that you've just decided to break because you just don't care about my feelings anymore?!"**

**"Mitch!"**

**"Don't ever call me that again you liar! We're over! I'm out of here!"**

**"Mitchie! Wait!"**

I tried to grab her arm, but before I knew it I was on the ground.

**"Just leave me alone! I should've known there was still that jerk of a rock star still inside of you!"**

Then she ran off.

**Mitchie's Point-of-View**

I started to run through the cold rain. I heard Shane shouting behind me.

**"Mitchie! Just listen to me!"**

**"NO!"**

That was all I felt that I could say anymore. I couldn't believe it; Shane was flirting with other girls, even when we were finally together. All this time I had thought that he cared about me, but now I realized that I was completely wrong. He still had that rock star guy inside of him. I didn't know where to run, so I just kept running. The cold rain kept splattering on my face every step I took. I didn't know where exactly I was going because it was so dark and I couldn't see, but before I knew it I was on the ground with a severe pain in my leg. I grabbed my leg and almost screamed; I realized that I was crying. I could hear footsteps behind me.

**"Mitchie! Mitchie!"**

I didn't know what to do. If I was to get up and run, my leg would probably get worse; but if I stayed where I was, Shane would try to make me forgive him. I gave up; I didn't move.

**"Mitchie!"**

I could hear the shock and worry in his voice.

**"Mitchie! Are you OK?!"**

**"Yeah, I'm OK."**

It was all I could think saying.

**"What happened?"**

I wasn't sure if I should respond.

**"I think I tripped on something."**

**"Is your leg OK?"**

**"No, not really."**

**"Come on, let me take you to the infirmary."**

My brain was telling me to refuse, but something in my heart was telling me otherwise.

**"OK."**

He scooped me up in his arms and headed toward the infirmary. It was so cold that I was shivering.

**"Don't worry Mitchie, we'll be there soon."**

He started to run. He apparently didn't want me to be frozen, but how could I be so sure. We reached the infirmary in a couple of minutes.

**"Shane, I think I can walk the rest of the way."**

**"Well, you aren't."**

He let me down out of his arms, but he wrapped my arm around his neck and lead me inside. The nurse went to get some bandages to put around my leg.

**"Shane?"**

**"Yeah Mitchie?"**

**"Thanks for caring."**

He smiled.

**"Hey, I care about you."**

**"So, was that whole thing back there all Tess?"**

**"Yeah. Mitchie, I would never do that to you! Especially since you said you definitely wouldn't to me!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course. Trust me, I didn't even know why Tess was talking to me."**

**"So, you're not mad?"**

**"Why would I be? Mitchie, I understand why you were angry; I would've been too."**

**"So.....I didn't make an idiot of myself to you?"**

**"No way!"**

**"Then, can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure, anything."**

**"Can we just forget all that happened tonight?"**

**"Sure; everything except this moment right now."**

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips again. I blushed when he pulled away.

**"You know, I was going to ask why you wanted to remember this moment, but now I see why."**

He laughed. The nurse came back and wrapped the bandages around my leg and let us go. It was getting pretty late now.

**"Mitchie, let me carry you back to your cabin."**

**"You know, you can call me Mitch again."**

**"OK, Mitch, can I carry you to your cabin?"**

**"Oh, I guess."**

**"OK, I can do that!"**

He grinned, and then he scooped me up in his arms again and carried me to my cabin.

* * * * * * *

Shane opened the door to the cabin. Caitlyn and Amy were sitting on Amy's bed again looking at her photo album. They looked up; I saw the shocked look on their faces when they saw my leg.

**"Whoa, Mitchie! What happened?!"**

**"Yeah, where have you been?!"**

Shane put me down on my bed.

**"And what is he doing here?"**

**"Hey, I'm just here to drop her off."**

**"Guys, it's a long story, but I'll tell it in the morning."**

**"Which means I better go?"**

**"No, stay for a while."**

**"OK, if that's what you want Mitch."**

I saw Caitlyn and Amy make disgusted faces and turn the other way. Shane and I just sat there and stared into each other's eyes.

**"So, are we really going to forget what happened tonight?"**

**"Probably not, but we can at least forgive what happened."**

**"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish we really could forget what happened."**

**"Mitch, don't worry. We're back together again, right?"**

I smiled.

**"Yeah, we are; but I still feel bad about the way I acted tonight."**

**"Mitchie, you shouldn't feel bad. I mean, you've been taking this relationship seriously and you were probably just worried. I totally understand; it's not like I'm mad at you because I'm really not."**

**"I know, I know. I just wanted to make our relationship last longer than most relationships."**

**"And so do I, but honestly, who knows what'll happen. We just shouldn't worry about it right now. Final Jam is in six days and we can focus on that. Speaking of which, we should probably rehearse our song a couple of times before then."**

**"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow."**

**"Yeah."**

I yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

**"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow Mitch."**

**"OK, I'll see you tomorrow."**

He began to lean in to kiss me again, but I beat him to it. He laughed when we broke apart.

**"Good night."**

**"Good night."**

He got up and left. I got under the blankets and soon enough fell into a deep, peaceful, and happy dream.

* * * * * * *

Only five more days and I was still counting down. I was so nervous about parting separate ways with Shane once camp was over. I was walking out of the mess hall after camp and happened to walk by the stage down by the beach. I noticed a lot of things were different. There were a bunch of microphones and and mic stands and cords everywhere. I realized what this meant. Connect 3's fundraising concert must be today. There was something else different. There was a giant crowd of people already surrounding the whole area. Man, the concert really was today! Plus, I was right; the tickets had obviously sold out like crazy in one day! I managed to sneak back behind the stage without anyone in the crowd noticing me. I spotted Shane.

**"Shane, are you guys having the concert today?!"**

**"Oh, hey Mitch; yeah, it's today. You shouldn't be back here you know."**

**"Oh, sorry; I'll go then."**

**"No, it's fine. Besides, I want to give you something."**

**"OK, what is it?"**

**"Just close your eyes."**

**"Shane, if you're trying to give me a surprise kiss it isn't going to work!"**

**"No, that's not it! Just close your eyes."**

**"OK."**

I did, and I felt him putting something around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at it. It was a beautiful diamond necklace! I gasped.

**"Shane! Where did you get this?"**

**"It used to belong to the girl who is now my ex-girlfriend, but now it's yours."**

**"Shane, it's beautiful!"**

**"Well, I'm glad you like it."**

**"I don't like it, I love it!"**

**"Oh, good then."**

I smiled; I jumped up and gave him a surprise kiss.

**"Hey! What was that for?!"**

**"I don't know, I just felt like it!"**

**"Well, that was nice."**

**"Oh, good then."**

He laughed and kissed me again before we heard what sounded like two guys coughing behind us. Shane pulled away.

**"Sorry guys, couldn't help it."**

**"Shane, dude, you do realize we are starting the show in a few minutes, right? And what is she doing back here?"**

**"Oh, I guess I'll just go."**

**"Mitch, it's OK. Nate, don't be so rude! I don't care if your stressed, just be nice to her!"**

**"Hey man, sorry. Why are you so defensive?"**

**"Because, she's my girlfriend!"**

**"Wait, what?!"**

**"You heard me; she's my girlfriend! That's why I was kissing her just now! Didn't I tell you guys that?"**

**"Yeah, Nate, he did tell us that."**

**"Oh, my bad; I forgot."**

**"Well, Mitch, I guess you should be going."**

**"OK, I'll see you later."**

I walked out into the crowd again and found Amy and Caitlyn standing in the back.

**"What are you guys doing here?"**

**"We were thinking of asking you the same thing."**

**"Well, I'm here to watch their fundraising concert."**

**"OK, so are we."**

**"Oh, cool!"**

**"Yeah, and so are a bunch of the other campers."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, we get to watch for free, but these people had to pay to get here."**

**"Well, it is a fundraising concert."**

**"So, so true."**

I had to say, the boys definitely put on one of the best performances I had ever seen. They sang so amazingly, I always jokingly pretended to faint whenever Shane winked at me. They even played "Play My Music" from last year at camp! I was having so much fun throughout the entire thing! Shane stepped up to the mic right before their last song.

**"OK guys, this our last song of the night; I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl in my life. Mitchie, this song is for you!"**

He pointed in my direction and I blushed.

**_I remember the moment that I first saw you,_**

**_I didn't know just what to say,_**

**_I hesitated; I didn't know just what to do,_**

**_I had never felt this way._**

**_There was something different about you, than any other girl._**

**_You made me glad to be here, and I realized that you were the one._**

**_I realized that I didn't want to be without you anywhere in the world,_**

**_I kept thinking about you all the time, that I couldn't help but write this song._**

**_I know I've never told you this, but I guess I might as well do it now,_**

**_It's so hard to explain it all, and I gotta say I'm not exactly sure how._**

**_Now it's just you and me, the way it was meant to be._**

At first I didn't realize that I was crying.

* * *

Aw, how cute! Next chapter coming up as soon as possible! Reviews please! :)


	10. Chapter 10: The Countdown to Final Jam

Hey guys! It's finally the tenth chapter! WHOO! I hope you guys like it!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot something! I'd like to thank every single person who has left me a review in the past nine chapters I've written of this story! You guys are the awesomest!

I'd like to send shout-outs to my best friends B. B. Carter, danvo5, JonasBFFs, and my cousin Ckelly1316.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Three days later**

It was three days left in the countdown. The next two days had passed by way too fast, but at least it was worth it. Connect 3 actually had three shows instead of just one! I guess they just really didn't want to risk anything. I remember that night right after their first show; I had gone backstage to find Shane. I had asked him what the song was about, and he said that it was about the true story of "us". I didn't know exactly why I was here, but I was sitting on the sandy ground of the camp's beach just simply thinking to myself about how much things were going to change once Final Jam was over. Shane and I would be parting our separate ways soon, I wouldn't get to see any of my friends here anymore, and I would be going back home and having the possibility of never coming back. My mind sure thought about the bad stuff all the time, huh?

**"Hey Mitch, what are you doing down here?"**

I turned to the direction of the absolutely cute and familiar voice to see that Shane was standing there.

**"Oh, you know, just living out the rest of camp in misery."**

**"Mitch, why are you so sad about all of this? You seem like you're worried that the world is going to end once camp is over."**

**"Shane, we could easily never see each other again."**

**"Don't talk like that! We will still see each other, but just not as often. Mitchie, trust me; nothing is going to come between us."**

**"But, what if we find other people or just get tired of each other?"**

**"That's not going to happen. In fact, our relationship will grow stronger when we're away from each other."**

**"How is that possible?"**

**"Because, we'll miss each other and we'll both be so happy when we get to see each other again."**

**"Well, that makes sense; but how would I get to see you when you're on tour?"**

**"That's the thing! I'll be on tour! And you'll be able to come and see me at our show! And I would definitely make sure they got you backstage passes and everything; then we could see each other again!"**

**"Shane, no matter how pure of genius that sounded, how would I ever be able to afford buying tickets for a Connect 3 concert?"**

**"Don't worry; I'll take care of that."**

I didn't reply this time, so he sat down next to me. I'm not exactly sure why he did it, but he gave me a sudden kiss on my cheek. I looked at him.

**"What was that for?"**

**"To get you to turn your head so I can do this."**

He began kissing me on my lips now. I always felt better when he kissed me. I pulled away to tease him.

**"Sorry Shane, you'll only get it if you work for it."**

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"You have to sing me that song again."**

**"Are you serious? That's it?"**

**"Yep."**

He grinned.

**"OK, I can do that."**

He started to sing me the song, but I cut him off by kissing him again.

**"Hey! What was up with that?"**

**"It was enough, so you earned it."**

**"Ha-ha, very funny Mitch."**

**"I know!"**

He laughed at the dorky grin I had on my face now.

**"So, are ready for Final Jam? It's in three days."**

**"Yeah, I'm ready."**

No, I really wasn't! Apparently he could sense it too.

**"Mitch, everything is going to be OK; you won't lose me, I promise."**

**"How do you know that you'll be able to keep that promise?"**

**"Mitchie, do you trust me?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"So trust me on this."**

He took my hand in his and kissed me on the edge of my lips. He just loved kissing me, didn't he?

**"You just love kissing me, don't you?"**

**"Of course I do! Why else would I be kissing you all the time? Besides, we're sitting on a beach at sunset, just the two of us; honestly, what else would you expect?"**

**"I would expect that you'd be willing to take a walk."**

**"Hm, you're right! Come on, let's take a walk."**

He helped me up from the sand and kept my hand in his as we walked together up and down the shore line of the beach. We passed by the canoe dock. Shane paused.

**"Hey Mitch."**

**"Yeah Shane?"**

**"You up for a canoe ride? We haven't had one this year yet."**

**"Sure."**

We walked up onto dock, put on live vests, got out the oars, and got in a canoe. We paddled out to the middle of the lake; looks like we weren't having the whole going-around-in-circles issue this time. It was actually really nice out today compared to yesterday; it had rained yesterday. I was surprised that I still got nervous when I was alone with Shane, even when he had been dating for over three weeks now. I was starting to feel tired now; I yawned.

**"Mitch, are you getting tired again?"**

**"Yeah, but we can stay out here for a while."**

**"Nah, I don't think we want to get flipped over if you start dozing off."**

I laughed a little bit.

**"Shane, I'll be OK."**

**"Come on, you'd better go to bed."**

**"Ugh, OK."**

We rowed back to shore and got out of the canoe. Shane helped me slip my life vest off. Before I knew it, I was scooped up in his arms.

**"Shane, you know you don't always have to carry me, right?"**

**"I know, but I want to."**

**"You want to? Why?"**

**"Because I just love having you in my arms, I guess."**

I saw him blush a little at that and I sort of did too.

**"Aw Shane, it's the same here."**

**"Well, that's apparently going to be hard for us once Final Jam is over."**

**"Shane, can we please just stop talking about Final Jam for right now?"**

**"Sure Mitch, whatever you want."**

He was so sweet. I couldn't wait for him to get me to the cabin to I could kiss him again. I knew I'd really miss kissing him once we went separate ways after Final Jam, but I honestly didn't care anymore; whenever he kissed me, it felt like I was in a magical world where everything was right and happy. The good thing about our relationship, it wasn't all about kissing; it was about talking and laughing and holding hands and hugging and holding each other close too. I could feel Shane's pace slowing; I looked up and saw that we had reached my cabin. Shane took us inside and set me down on my feet. I immediately collapsed on my bed.

**"You see Mitch? I knew you were tired, but I didn't think you were that exhausted."**

**"Well, it's good to know that I am now."**

He laughed a little bit and sat down on the bed with me. It was a good thing Caitlyn and Amy weren't here; I'd get to have more alone time with Shane as long as they didn't come in. Shane seemed a little hesitant before he spoke.

**"Mitchie, can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure Shane."**

**"How would you feel if I told you that I might not be able to come back to camp next year even if the camp doesn't shut down?"**

**"What?"**

**"Mitch, my manager has considered making us go on tour until the end of next summer."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you!"**

**"Shane...."**

**"No Mitch, it's true; I'll miss you too much and I seriously can't stand waiting a year-and-a-half until I get to kiss you again! I've been begging my manager to just have us go until May, but he still hasn't caved! I've been trying everything I can to make him forget about our summer tour, but it's just not working."**

I could see the sadness and desperateness in his eyes.

**"Shane, if you have to go on this summer tour, then go."**

**"What? Mitchie!"**

**"You heard me. This is your dream, isn't it?"**

**"Yeah, but-"**

**"Then there's nothing to argue about. Shane, this is your opputunity to become one of the most famous bands ever! You shouldn't just give it up because of me."**

**"But Mitchie-"**

**"No Shane! Listen to me; don't make yourself do something just for my sake; you'll regret it later."**

**"Mitch, I'm not just doing it for your sake!"**

**"Shane, can we just let it go for right now?"**

He sighed.

**"OK, if that's what you want."**

I yawned again.

**"Mitch, you're tired; get into bed."**

**"No, I want to just sit here for a while."**

**"OK."**

It was amazing how Shane was willing to go with anything I said; I never thought he'd be so easygoing. I scooted closer to him and took his hand in mine. I rested my head on his shoulder; we stayed like that for a while.

**"Do you think the camp is going to be saved soon."**

Shane moved his shoulder slightly and I lifted my head up.

**"Mitch, I don't know. My uncle didn't seem all that confident yesterday; I'm worried."**

**"Well I sure hope the camp won't shut down! If you will be able to go next year, I want us to be able to go."**

**"Mitchie, let's not get our hopes up. For all we know, the camp could still be way in debt; it could be just that bad."**

**"Shane, don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."**

He turned his head to look at me.

**"How can you be so sure?"**

I put my hand on his cheek.

**"Just trust me on this, OK?"**

I pressed my lips softly to his again and we stayed like that for who-knows-how-long. He seemed to be kissing back, but with regret. I pulled away.

**"Something wrong Shane?"**

**"No, why?"**

**"I don't know; I just thought I could sense that you were upset or something."**

**"Nah, I'm OK."**

**"OK, good then."**

I grinned a cheesy smile at him, but it was soon cut off by him trying to tease me kissing the edge of my lips again.

**"Shane, would you quit trying to tease me?"**

**"No."**

He kissed my cheek, then he kissed me full on my lips. I pulled away quickly to tease him back.

**"What is up with you and trying to kiss me?"**

**"Hey, it's not my fault you're an amazing kisser!"**

**"Ugh! If you love kissing me so much then why don't you just ask my lips to marry you?"**

He laughed and blushed a little.

**"Because I'd have to ask the rest of you to marry me too!"**

**"And what is so wrong with that?"**

**"Mitch, how long have we been together? Three weeks! I don't think we're even close to being ready to get married!"**

**"I know, I was just kidding. Gosh!"**

**"Ha-ha, very funny!"**

**"Thank you!"**

I gave him another cheesy smile, but then I yawned again.

**"OK, I better go. Besides, your friends might walk in and see me in here again; you remember how awkward that was last time."**

**"Ugh, fine! I guess you've got to go!"**

I followed him outside to say good-night.

**"Good-night Mitch."**

**"Good-night Shane."**

He leaned over and kissed me on my lips again for a few seconds before pulling away and heading off to his own cabin.

* * * * * * *

Two days in the countdown now. I was sitting on the front steps of the mess hall after dinner that evening with my song notebook in my hand. Caitlyn and Amy had already left me to go and hang out at the beach with Barron and Sander.

**_When I look at you, I feel like the rest of the world has disappeared._**

**_When you look at me, I know this feeling I sense inside is sincere._**

**_When our eyes meet, it's like I'm finally falling for the one that's meant for me._**

**_You've always caught my eye, but at first it was nothing,_**

**_But as soon as you spoke to me, I could tell there was something._**

**_That first time I looked at you, I could tell it was meant to be._**

**"Ugh! I hate writer's block!"**

**"Mitchie, calm down! It's just a song!"**

I turned and saw someone that I hadn't seen very much lately, which really surprised me; he was always hanging out with Shane.

**"Oh, hey Nate."**

**"Don't you remember what I told you in class at the start of camp?"**

He sat down next to me.

**"Who is that song about anyway?"**

**"Who do you think?"**

We both looked at each other.

**"Shane."**

We both laughed when we realized that we had said it together at the same time.

**"Yeah, you and Shane sure seem inseparable nowadays."**

**"Well, I guess we're both just glad that we're finally together."**

**"Yeah, you two seem pretty happy together."**

**"Yeah. So, have you talked to Caitlyn lately?"**

**"Oh, yeah, I did just yesterday! Why do you ask?"**

**"Well, you two sure seemed like you were having fun together at the dance."**

**"Mitchie, the dance was over three weeks ago. Why are you suddenly bringing it up?"**

**"Because.......OK, I guess I might as well tell you."**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"Caitlyn has been talking about you a lot lately. Are you two dating or something?"**

**"No, but we're good friends. And why would she be talking about me?"**

**"Nate, she's been talking about you because she likes you!"**

**"What? Me? No way; I thought Caitlyn didn't take interest in rock-stars."**

**"That's what she said before she met you! Trust me, she totally has a crush on you!"**

**"Ugh! What am I supposed to do?"**

**"Well, do you like her?"**

He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

**"........Uh....yeah, I do."**

I almost gasped.

**"Oooooh! I can't wait to tell Caitlyn!"**

**"Mitchie, please don't tell her!"**

**"Nate, come on; you like her and she likes you! I have to tell her!"**

**"No! You can't!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because, I want to tell her; the only thing is, I'm not quite ready to yet."**

**"Oh. Well, then tell her when you're ready to."**

**"Yeah, I will."**

**"Ooh, this is so exciting!"**

**"What is?"**

**"Looks like we'll be having another romance in the making! Shane and I might have some competition for the camp's cutest couple!"**

**"Mitchie, would you stop teasing me?"**

**"No!"**

I grinned at him; he laughed.

**"Whatever; I've got to go."**

He got up to leave.

**"Tell Shane that I send him kisses!"**

**"Ugh! You two and your kissing!"**

**"Oh yeah? When was the last time you kissed a girl?"**

Nate seemed to hesitate again.

**"Um, well, actually....."**

**"Wait, are you trying to say that you have never kissed a girl?"**

**"Well, you know, I've never actually had a girlfriend."**

**"What?!"**

**"Hey, I was just waiting for right person to kiss! What's so wrong with that?"**

**"Nothing! Caitlyn hasn't kissed anyone either."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"But, I don't know if I would end up kissing her..."**

**"OK, just don't worry about it right now."**

**"OK, thanks Mitch."**

**"Hey, only Shane can call me that!"**

**"Oh, sorry."**

**"It's OK."**

**"Well, I really better go; Shane, Jason, and I are having a meeting with Brown. We're discussing the order of the acts for Final Jam."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. We'll make sure that you and Shane get one of the last acts."**

**"No, you don't have to do that."**

**"Why not? Normally it's best to put the best last anyway. I'll see you later Mitchie."**

**"Yeah, see you later Nate."**

I watched him as he ran off. I looked back down at the lyrics in my notebook. Something suddenly came to me.

**_That first time that I kissed you, there was no one else, just you and me._**

**"It's perfect!"**

I wrote it down on the page. Wow; not only was Nate a good songwriter, but he was good at helping other people write songs too!

* * * * * * *

I burst in through the cabin door. I had never felt so eager to tell someone a secret before.

**"Caitlyn!"**

She looked up from her letter that she was writing to her parents.

**"What is it?"**

**"I just talked to Nate!"**

**"Really? What happened?"**

**"Well, he told me something about you!"**

**"What? What does he know about me?"**

**"No, I mean he talked about you!"**

**"Really?!"**

**"Yeah! And guess what he said!"**

**"What did he say?!"**

I was suddenly about to blurt it out, but then I remembered that Nate had asked me not to tell her. I hesitated, but answered quickly so she wouldn't notice.

**"He said that he's never kissed a girl or had a girlfriend!"**

**"Seriously? Why hasn't he?"**

**"Well, he said that he was waiting for the right person. I asked him if he had found her yet, and he said maybe so."**

I guess I had sort of twisted the truth, but at least I wasn't lying. She froze for a second before she let out a small scream that luckily could only be heard inside the cabin.

**"He said that?!"**

**"Yeah! I think he meant you, but I didn't bother asking him."**

**"Well, I don't think you needed to! I just can't believe Nate talked to you about me!"**

Amy got up from her bed and put her elbow on Caitlyn's shoulder.

**"Caitlyn, I think you've got a future boyfriend in the making!"**

**"But wait, camp is almost over! I might not get to see him for a whole school year once camp ends!"**

**"And you don't think that Shane and I already have that issue? Come on, let's all go to bed."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right; I'm getting myself worked up about all of this."**

We all got into our beds and pulled the blankets up.

**"Good-night Amy."**

**"Good-night Caitlyn.**

**"Good-night Mitchie."**

**"Good-night guys."**

Amy turned the light on her side-table off.

* * * * * * *

Another day was taken off the countdown. Final Jam was tomorrow! After that, I wouldn't see anyone that I was seeing now except for my mom! Well, at least I had Caitlyn's whole romance thing to look forward too! If only Amy's boyfriend Chris was here; their romance had been absolutely adorable at the Fourth of July dance. Honestly, you had to admit, there was a lot of romance happening at this camp! Lola had even told us that Barron had asked her to be his girlfriend about a week ago; of course, she said yes. Tess wasn't really appearing to have any romance, especially since she was trying to flirt with Shane a few days ago. I was just so glad that Shane and I were back in relationship mode now that the whole situation from that night was over. Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten that I still had the bandages on my leg; it really didn't hurt anymore. I'd have to get them off at the infirmary as soon as possible. Oh yeah, you're probably wondering where I ended up today, huh? Well, I'll tell you I definitely wasn't at the cabin writing any songs. No, Shane and I were at his cabin practicing our duet. Caitlyn and Amy were there too, and so were Nate and Jason. I could totally see Nate sneak a wink and a grin at Caitlyn.

**_Anytime, anywhere, any day, I'm there with you._**

**_Every time, everywhere, every way I can._**

**_We can change the world together, nothing can stop us now._**

**_Just the two of us, yeah, you and me, we can do anything,_**

**_Anything and everything, it only takes just the two of us._**

We wrapped it up there and the others started cheering.

**"That's going to win Final Jam for sure!"**

**"Hey, let's not get our hopes up guys; for all we know, everyone else could be better than us this year."**

**"Oh, puh-lease! You two are destined to win that trip to Hawaii!"**

Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten about that! The prize for the winner of Final Jam was a three-week trip to Hawaii. I would do anything to get another three weeks with Shane, especially in Hawaii!

**"Does the prize include being able to take friends with you on the trip?"**

**"Yeah, that's what they said!"**

**"Sweet!"**

Shane turned to me.

**"Mitch, do you realize what that means?"**

**"What does it mean?"**

**"If we win Final Jam, then we'll get to spend an extra three weeks together!"**

**"Wait; is there a limit on how many people you can bring?"**

**"Yeah, you can only bring a total of fifteen friends, but that doesn't include family members."**

**"Fifteen?! Are you serious?!"**

**"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what we decided on."**

**"Well, then we can take all of us on that trip!"**

**"Yeah! Oh my gosh, we've got to win Final Jam now!"**

**"Shane! I thought you said we shouldn't get our hopes up!"**

**"I know, but getting to spend three more weeks together? And in Hawaii! Come on Mitch, I know you wouldn't miss out on that for anything!"**

**"Yeah, you're right, but what if we don't win? Then we won't get to go to Hawaii!"**

He sighed.

**"I know, I know."**

I laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

**"Oh, so who's crazy for kissing now?"**

**"Hey, it's just payback!"**

**"Payback? I thought you loved it when I kissed you!"**

**"I do, but you've got to admit, you do it so much nowadays! And you were the one warning me about not seeing each other for who-knows-how-many months!"**

**"OK, sorry."**

Nate was growing a little impatient apparently.

**"Guys, can we please get back to rehearsal now?"**

Jason added himself in.

**"Yeah, if you guys really want to spend three weeks together in Hawaii then we better be taking this seriously!"**

**"OK, fine."**

The rest of our rehearsal seemed to go pretty well. Shane and I nailed the song perfectly the last time through. Amy talked on the phone with Chris that night, and I actually saw Nate and Caitlyn holding hands as we walked out. Shane and I kissed each other good-night and the three of us headed off to our cabin for bed.

**"Caitlyn, are you sure you and Nate aren't secretly dating?"**

**"Yes! Mitchie, would it kill you to just let it go for one night?!"**

**"No, but I bet it'd torture me like crazy!"**

**"Ugh! Us girls and our gossip addictions!"**

**"I know! It gets so ridiculous, but we can't help it!"**

We both laughed.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Why did I end the chapter so suddenly? Well, I didn't know where to end it from there, sorry. So, what did you think? Reviews absolutely encouraged everyone! Remember, I take anonymous reviews too! I am sad to say that the next chapter will be the last one, but I will have an extended ending after that! That's all for now everybody! PEACE OUT! :)


	11. Chapter 11: The Sounds of Music

I feel very sad to say that this is the final chapter of the actual story (sad day, I know), but there _is_ an extended ending after this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I never thought that camp would come to its end so quickly. I got out of my bed realizing that this would be one of the last times for nine months that I would see this cabin. If only summer wouldn't pass by so quickly, especially since I was actually enjoying it! I was still panicking about the whole issue of not seeing Shane again for a long time. I walked out of the mess hall that morning after breakfast and, sure enough, immediately ran into him (what a coincidence, huh?).

**"Hey Mitch! Are you excited about Final Jam tonight?"**

**"Yeah, I can't wait to do our duet! I sure hope we win!"**

I was doing as much as a I could to boost up my confidence because I knew that if I didn't have my confidence at Final Jam, then we more-than-likely wouldn't win and that meant that I wouldn't get to spend three extra weeks with Shane.

**"Yeah, me too! So, I heard that Nate and Caitlyn like each other!"**

**"You just now heard about that?"**

**"No, Nate told me last night! He said that you told him that Caitlyn liked him. You should've seen how happy and excited he was about it."**

**"Well, he must really like her then."**

**"Yeah, I guess so."**

I wondered, what would it be like watching Caitlyn have _her_ first boyfriend? Well, that sure seemed like an interesting thought. She definitely liked Nate a whole lot and he totally like her a whole lot too, but I refused to myself that I would tell her; I knew how much Nate wanted to tell her himself rather than have me do it for him. We sat down on the steps to continue our talk that apparently was going to keep continuing for a long time.

**"Shane, how many girlfriends have you had?"**

**"Well, only a couple; you're about my fourth."**

**"Only you fourth?! Seriously?"**

**"Yeah, I just haven't been able to find the right girl for me."**

**"But.....you found her now, right?"**

**"Of course I did Mitch! And she's standing right here in front of my eyes."**

He locked his eyes with mine before giving me a gentle kiss on my lips and taking both my hands in his.

**"Shane, do you really think our relationship will last over the school year?"**

**"Mitch, I really _think_ that you should just trust me when I say that everything is going to be OK."**

**"Yeah, I trust you; I'm just hoping so much that you're right."**

**"Well, then we both do; and that means that we probably _will _last."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right."**

I smiled a small confident smile.

**"So, are _you_ excited about Final Jam Shane?"**

**"Of course I am! I love out duet, and I can't wait for everyone to hear it! It's hard to think that we wrote that song together!"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, I think it's such an amazing song, but it's only so amazing that it would have to be written by you!"**

**"Aw, Shane, that's not true! You're an absolutely _amazing_ songwriter! I've heard your songs before, so I should know!"**

He let out a small laugh and kissed me again.

**"Mitch, do you know how I feel whenever I kiss you?"**

**"No; how do you feel?"**

**"Well, it's sort of this magical feeling; it's as if I'm in a world where everything is perfect, and all we have to do is kiss."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, really."**

**"Wow, that's exactly how it feels for me! But, I just never found any way to describe it."**

**"Well, now you do."**

He smiled at me and held my hand again.

**"So, how do you think my dad is going to react once he finds out that I'm dating the famous pop-star Shane Gray?"**

**"First of all, I'm a rock-star, not a pop-star; second, who knows Mitch, who knows."**

**"Well, I sure hope he won't be freaked out! If you knew my dad, you'd understand how _over_protective he is."**

**"Dads are like that, especially to their daughters. My dad never really picked on me for having a girlfriend, but he did never stop reminding me to always be a gentleman and treat the lady nicely; it really got annoying with how constantly he'd keep telling me!"**

**"Hey, you're dad must care about you then."**

**"Well, yeah, he does; and I care about his marriage to my mom too."**

**"Hold on, you're parents are still married?"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"Well, I thought the press said that they had divorced because your mom cheated."**

**"No way! She never did that! Besides, that week that everyone was spreading it around, my dad and I had been with her that whole entire time because she was sick. Honestly, how could she cheat when she was sick in bed with her husband and her kids looking after her the whole time?"**

**"Seriously? Wow, the press really does lie a lot!"**

**"Yeah, and they really began ruining my life too!"**

**"Is that how you turned into a big jerk?"**

**"Well, not exactly. You see, my oldest brother had just gotten married and he was the center of attention that whole time; I guess my jealousy had just gotten to me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, I guess I thought that if I was a jerk more, then I'd get more attention from people, so my parents would have to pay attention to me. Of course, that was a really stupid idea."**

**"It's OK Shane, we all make mistakes; no one is perfect."**

**"I know, I know. I just wish I could go back and change all the things I've done."**

**"Well, you can't, and you should just accept that; just do what you can to make up for it."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right."**

**"Still, I just can't believe Final Jam is tonight!"**

**"Mitch, everything is going to be OK; just trust me."**

I sighed heavily.

**"I do trust you."**

I rested my head on his shoulder; he lifted my chin and kissed my forehead. I blushed; he had never kissed my forehead, and it surprisingly made me blush more than it did whenever he kissed me full on my lips. Our conversation continued for the longest time after that, and Shane was almost late for a meeting with his uncle, so he rushed off and I went back to my cabin alone. I walked in and sat on my bed; I looked around the whole cabin. I thought to myself how much I'd miss sleeping in a bed that felt like it was home-away-from-home. I took out my song notebook and started writing another song.

**_Time won't ever slow down, so we might as well make the most of it._**

**_Life passes, it comes and goes, there's no way you can deny it._**

**"Um...ugh! Writer's block!"**

I suddenly noticed that something was sitting on my side table. I opened it up and read it. It said at the top:

_Mitch, I wrote you a song, but I haven't finished the whole thing quite yet. _

_Well, since it's the last day of camp, I decided that I should just send you the rest once I've finished it._

_You know how much I'm going to miss you, right? Of course you do!_

_I just can't wait to see your smile one last time (at least, for a while; it really depends) when you and I sing our hearts out tonight._

_Just remember, I'll always care about you and you can always trust me not to run off with someone else._

_See you tonight Mitch._

_Sincerely, Shane_

_P.S. Yeah, I know I only got three lines done, but I made sure that they meant exactly how I feel about you. Sorry if it's a little cheesy._

**"Wow, I never thought that Shane could write such a sweet letter."**

I spoke it to myself. That had to have been the sweetest note that Shane had ever written me. I suddenly remembered what he said on the top line. He wrote me another song? The whole front side of the paper had been filled, so I turned it to the back; sure enough, there it was.

_I look at you and what do I see? A beautiful girl right in front of me._

_How I feel when I see you, what can I say? I automatically knew we were meant to be._

_If I could give you anything in the world, I know what it would be._

Apparently he had gone blank from there. I laughed; aw, how cute it was when he suffered writer's block! I was getting really lonely already, so I headed out to find Caitlyn and Amy.

* * * * * * *

I was standing backstage already! Final Jam was about to start any minute! I felt like I had never felt so nervous or depressed in my life. I would wake up tomorrow and Shane wouldn't be there, or Caitlyn, or Amy, or anyone!

**"Hey, are you OK Mitchie?"**

I turned and saw Tess standing in place of the voice.

**"Oh, hey Tess; yeah, I'm doing OK."**

**"Are you sure? You seem kind of depressed."**

**"Oh, it's nothing."**

**"Is this about the whole thing that happened a few days ago?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"....When I tried to flirt with Shane..."**

**"Tess, it's OK."**

**"No, it's really not; I was just so jealous of you because you were dating Shane, but I learned that I really just needed to get over him."**

**"Have you?"**

**"Of course; besides, I think I've got my eyes set on someone else."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah! Do you know that guy that guy who is the lead singer of the band AAM, Zack Irvin?"**

**"Oh, yeah, I know who that is."**

She raised her eyebrows slyly and I couldn't help but grin and give her a hug.

**"So, you seriously like him?"**

**"Well, it isn't exactly a _crush_ yet, but I _have_ talked to him lately! And he's _so_ cute!"**

**"Aw, I'm happy for you Tess! You've found someone for you!"**

**"Yeah, and I'm so happy! He really seems like a sweet guy too!"**

**"I bet he really is. You go for it girl!"**

**"Thanks Mitchie."**

She gave me another hug, and there was sudden cheering out in the audience. I heard Brown turn on his microphone.

**"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our annual Final Jam! So, who's excited?!"**

The audience cheered again.

**"Alright, so, we shall start with our first act. We've got Amy and Tess Tyler in a sisters' duet!"**

**"I guess that's my cue. I'll talk to you later Mitchie."**

**"OK, good luck to you and your sister!"**

She smiled.

**"Thanks."**

She walked out on to the stage as the music began to play and Amy quickly joined her. This was strange; I didn't remember ever hearing Amy sing before. Tess began to sing, then Amy, and then both of them together for the chorus. I smiled to myself listening to the song; the song was so much about how much the two sisters really cared for each other, even though some days it didn't seem like it. They ended the song with a big hug and ran off the stage separate directions.

**"Wow, you guys were great!"**

**"Thanks! We've been practicing that for a while!"**

**"You know, I've never heard Amy sing before."**

**"Oh, yeah, she's always been too shy."**

**"Well, looks like she's starting to open up more."**

**"Yep, looks like it."**

We both watched Brown run back onto stage.

**"Wow, that was great, I know! Alright, up next, we have the camp's newest group, the Jam Gang!"**

That name didn't seem familiar to me at all.

**"The Jam Gang?"**

**"Oh yeah, didn't you hear? Caitlyn and Nate formed a band for tonight and they called it the Jam Gang!"**

**"Seriously? So that's what Caitlyn was trying to hide from me this whole time!"**

**"Oops, then maybe I shouldn't have told you that..."**

**"Oh, it's OK. I'll let Caitlyn tell me herself anyway."**

I saw Caitlyn and Nate running up on stage; they were holding hands! Man, did she just not tell me things anymore?! They started to sing and dance together and the whole audience seemed to be getting into it. At this rate, they were doing great! I smiled to myself again; Nate and Caitlyn were just so cute up there together! Two kids joined them with guitars and started playing, another joined them with drums and started playing too, and then there was Caitlyn going up to the keyboard on the side of the stage and started joining in playing as well. The whole audience seemed to be dancing in their seats now! I felt like I might have started dancing at any second! It felt like the song ended too soon and the audience cheered loudly as Nate and Caitlyn ran off stage, holding hands, with all the others. The two of them ran toward our side.

**"Hey Mitchie!"**

**"Hey, you guys did great out there!"**

**"Thanks!"**

I gave Caitlyn a hug and she smiled at me.

**"I can't wait to see your duet with Shane!"**

**"Oh please, I'll bet you guys are going to win!"**

**"Whatever! May the best win and whoever does, we're all still going to Hawaii!"**

**"Yeah, you're right!"**

I grinned at her, but then I hesitated.

**"Um, are you two...you know...together?"**

Caitlyn blushed. She realized that she and Nate were still holding hands. Nate answered my question.

**"Well, no, not exactly."**

**"What do you mean?"**

I was confused! And that brings it back to the whole statement "Boys are confusing!".

**"Well, we just sort of...clicked.....I guess that's what you could call it."**

**"Um, yeah, that really is what happened I guess."**

They both looked at each other and blushed.

**"Uh, Caitlyn, you know, I have something I want to tell you. Mitchie, do you mind maybe giving us some privacy?"**

**"Oh, sure! No problem!"**

I went to where Tess had wondered over to and listened. I could just barely make out what Nate was saying to Caitlyn.

**"Um, I'm sure it was already pretty obvious, but I really like you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"That's good because I like you too."**

**"Wait, really?"**

**"Yeah! Really!"**

**"Oh...well....then...I guess we are....you know-"**

I looked over and saw that Caitlyn had put a finger to Nate's lips.

**"I know what you mean Nate."**

I wondered if they were going to kiss.

**"So, what now?"**

**"Oh, I don't know..."**

**"Wait, I've got an idea. Maybe we can try this."**

He took her hands in his again and moved slightly closer to her.

**"Caitlyn, I know we're going to be away from each other for a long time, but I need to know....do you want to be my girlfriend?"**

Caitlyn was speechless. She'd had the biggest crush on Nate for the longest time, and now...her dream was coming true!

**"Caitlyn? Are you OK? Caitlyn?"**

She finally snapped out of her daze.

**"Wow Nate! I never thought I'd ever see the day that you'd ask me that! Of course I want to be your girlfriend!"**

**"Really?"**

He blushed, but it was cut off by Caitlyn hugging him. I was starting to shake excitedly; the kiss could come at any moment now. I suddenly realized that the next act had already started. I ran over to see who it was; it was Zack. He was singing, dancing, and playing his guitar all at the same time. The audience looked like they really liked his song. Wow, he could easily win Final Jam too! He was actually doing a really great job! His song was pretty awesome, but it ended too soon. In a way, I could see why Tess had a huge crush on him. I mean, he was definitely cute, he was a nice guy, and he was really talented; still, I would never choose him over Shane. The audience cheered and Zack ran off stage. Brown came back on.

**"Wow, that was really great! Alright, it is now time for our final performance of the night! Please welcome a special duet by the lead singer of Connect 3 Shane Gray and his girl, the amazing and talented Mitchie Torres!"**

I could hear my parents cheering me on and I smiled confidently. This was it, the moment that Shane and I could finally sing our duet and win that trip to Hawaii! I walked out on stage and started to sing my part.

**_When I look at you, I feel like the rest of the world has disappeared._**

**_When you look at me, I know this feeling I sense inside is sincere._**

**_When our eyes meet, it's like I'm finally falling for the one that's meant for me._**

Shane walked on and sang his part.

**_You've always caught my eye, but at first it was nothing,_**

**_But as soon as you spoke to me, I could tell there was something._**

**_That first time I looked at you, I could tell it was meant to be._**

We continued with the chorus together.

**_Anytime, anywhere, any day, I'm there with you._**

**_Every time, everywhere, every way I can._**

**_We can change the world together, nothing can stop us now._**

**_Just the two of us, yeah, you and me, we can do anything,_**

**_Anything and everything, it only takes just the two of us._**

I could see my parents smiling over in the audience at us. The song passed so quickly that at first I didn't realize that the last line was ringing out. Then our song was over, but the music only slowed down a bit and Shane kept singing softly.

**_I look at you and what do I see? A beautiful girl right in front of me._**

They were the words from his letter to me; he had added it into our song! I decided to join in.

**_How I feel when I see you, what can I say? I automatically knew we were meant to be._**

**_If I could give you anything in the world, I know what it would be._**

I guess he had decided not to add another line after that. The song ended and the entire audience cheered so loud that I felt like my ears might start hurting soon. I jumped up and gave Shane a hug and a kiss on his cheek before we both ran off-stage.

**"Wow! Those two were amazing, I know! Alright! It is officially the end of Final Jam and it is time for our judges to go in private and decide our Final Jam winner!"**

The judges picked up their papers and ran to the back of the theater. I turned to Shane.

**"So, do you think we'll win?"**

**"Honestly, who knows? I have no idea; everyone else was pretty awesome!"**

**"Yeah, you're right! I just hope we do win!"**

**"Mitchie, it's going to be OK."**

He tilted my head up with his hand and kissed me on my lips lightly to make me feel better. I smiled at him; Shane looked confused.

**"Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**"I don't know. I just never thought a pop-star like you-"**

**"Mitch, I'm a rock-star, not a pop-star."**

**"OK, I never thought a rock-star like you would ever love kissing me so much."**

**"Well, I do love kissing you! It makes me feel better because I know that whenever you kiss me, you are because you care about me."**

**"It makes you feel better?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Oh....well, I love kissing you too!"**

He sort of blushed and kissed the edge of my lips. I smiled at him again.

**"See? You're doing it again! Do you just want me to keep kissing you?"**

**"Nah, let's wait before we do that again."**

**"Ugh, OK."**

I laughed. He just couldn't stop wanting to kiss me; how sweet! We heard Brown from back onstage and turned to watch.

**"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the judges have made their final decision! The winner of this year's Final Jam is-"**

He opened the letter and unfolded the paper to read the winner.

**"The Jam Gang!"**

The entire crowd cheered.

**"Caitlyn, you won! You won! Get out there!"**

I pushed Caitlyn out onto stage and she was followed by Nate. They took their trophy and hugged each other.

**"Nate, we won! I can't believe it!"**

**"Believe it Caitlyn! We're going to Hawaii!"**

Brown came over and put a congratulatory arm around Nate's shoulders.

**"Congratulations kids, you have just won a trip for three weeks in Hawaii!"**

Caitlyn and Nate hugged again. Wait, what was that? I thought I saw Nate look into Caitlyn's eyes and smile. He was slowly leaning in, and so was Caitlyn; this was it, they were going to finally kiss! As her lips met with his, I noticed Caitlyn eyes slowly closing and her lips curving into a smile against his. They slowly parted and smiled at each other, and then they ran off stage hand-in-hand towards me.

**"Congrats guys! You won!"**

**"Yeah! And we're going to Hawaii!"**

**"I'm so happy for you!"**

I jumped on Caitlyn and gave her a huge hug.

**"Thanks Mitchie."**

**"And congrats for your new boyfriend!"**

She sort of froze where she was and pulled out of the hug.

**"Boyfriend? Uh...what are you talking about?"**

**"Oh come on, I saw your little lip-lock out there a minute ago!"**

She blushed and turned to smiled at Nate.

**"Well, you are a good kisser Nate."**

Nate blushed that time and sort of looked away embarrassed.

**"I...um...thanks, I guess."**

Brown had walked back out onstage.

**"Alright ladies and gentlemen! It is time for my favorite part of Final Jam! It's the Final Jam Jam Session!"**

The crowd cheered and the music began to play.

**"Well, I guess that's our cue. Let's go guys!"**

We all started walking out on stage and started to sing. It was the song that we had written in Nate's class and we had decided to make the title "Rock On". It was a pretty catchy song and it was all about rocking out and being yourself and following your dreams; it was sort of like the Jam Session song last year. Shane and I smiled at each other as we sang together and danced. We ran upstage to finish the song and before I knew it, Shane and I were so close that I could easily kiss him. We looked into each other's eyes and stayed there until the audience had finished cheering. No one had signaled us to run offstage, how strange; there was always somebody who did that. Brown ran back onstage with us and everyone crowded around him.

**"Alright everyone, I have one very big announcement to make."'**

Oh no, could the camp really be shutting down after all? Even after all the work that the boys had done!

**"I'm sure that all of you are aware that Camp Rock has been in debt and in danger of shutting down..."**

His expression was depressed. Man, it really _was_ shutting down!

**"But, thanks to Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres, this camp is officially back in business next summer!"**

The whole audience cheered. I couldn't believe it! Camp Rock was saved! I would get to come back after all! And so would Shane, as long as he didn't go on tour! I saw that Shane was over with Nate and Jason. I ran over to him and jumped at him with a hug. I felt his arms wrap around my waist; I could tell how happy he was.

**"Shane! Did you hear that? You saved the camp!"**

He smiled at me.

**"No Mitch, _we_ saved the camp! We couldn't have ever done if it wasn't for you and your idea!"**

**"Well, you guys put more effort into it than I did."**

I smiled back at him. I suddenly felt his lips press against mine. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck while he moved his arms to around the middle of my back. We stayed like that for who-knows-how-long until I heard Amy shouting at us.

**"Guys! You did it! The camp is saved! That means we'll get to come back next year!"**

Shane turned to look at me again.

**"Oh yeah, Mitch, I've got good news. I talked to my manager and he and I agreed that we're only having our tour until the end of May.**

**"Really? So, that means you're going to be here?"**

**"You bet I will be!"**

I smiled and hugged him again. I pulled away from our hug as I heard a familiar voice shout.

**"Amy, you were amazing!"**

Amy turned to where the voice was; her eyes widened in surprise.

**"Chris! You're here!"**

She ran over and jumped at him, then...wow, she actually kissed him! I mean, she kissed him, right on the lips! I had never seen her do that before!

**"I've missed you Amy!"**

**"I've missed you too!"**

She pulled away and smiled at him. They stayed in their embrace for a long time. I couldn't believe this was all happening. I suddenly noticed that Tess and Zack were running over to us; they were holding hands too!

**"Congrats guys! You saved the camp!"**

**"Um, are you two....together?"**

**"Yeah, he just asked me out!"**

**"Aw, I'm so happy for you Tess!"**

**"Thanks guys!"**

She looked at Zack and smiled.

**"I'm glad I chose you!"**

Zack blushed for the first time that I'd ever seen and smiled back.

**"I'm glad I chose you too."**

We all stood there dancing around and shouting and chanting and celebrating about how we had just saved Camp Rock from closing. Life couldn't get any happier than this, could it? I mean, sure, I'd miss Shane and everyone else a lot; still, I knew now that I'd get to see them again in the long run. Besides, I had Sierra back home; she was still my dearest best friend and I had known her for so many years. Plus, I had my family, which would never change. Even through all the drama and confusion I'd had before, this was definitely what I called _the_ best summer of my life.

* * *

I know, I made this extremely long, but hey, it's the last chapter of the actual story!

I will have my extended ending out as soon as possible! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews also recommended! :)

* * *


	12. Extended Ending: A Special Birthday

It's the sad day that all of us probably wished would never come; it's the day that this story ends! NOOOOOOOO! :(

Well, I might have my crossover story have Camp Rock, but you guys will have to go vote on the poll at the top of my profile page to see if it happens!

Read, Enjoy, and Review please!

**

* * *

**

**Extended Ending**

**Four months later**

I had been going crazy ever since my second time at Camp Rock had ended. Caitlyn and Nate were such amazing people that they invited all of us to join them in Hawaii, but that had already passed now. Today was the one day that I wished Shane _would_ actually be there by my side the entire time. Today was the one day that I would miss Shane the absolute most. Today was the one day that I would desperately wish for him to be in my arms and to have his lips locked with mine again. Today was my birthday. My mother had said that she had some surprises for me for my birthday, but I really wasn't focused on that; even after four months, I was still missing everyone from camp so dearly. My mom and I were sitting on the couch in our hotel room; we had taken a little road trip for my birthday. I wasn't exactly sure why we were here, but I knew that whatever it was, it probably had nothing to do with who I was missing the absolute most right now.

**"Mitchie, are you sure you are doing OK?"**

**"Yeah Mom, I'm fine."**

**"You miss Shane, don't you?"**

**"Well, why wouldn't I? I mean, he's my boyfriend now! I haven't kissed him for so long."**

**"So, is that the only reason you miss him so much?"**

**"What? No! He's such a sweet guy and he cares about me and-"**

**"OK, I get it honey."**

I sort of laughed.

**"Sorry, you know how much I miss him!"**

**"Yes, I know; but trust me, your special birthday surprise will make you feel so much better."**

Honestly, what could be better than getting to spend three weeks with Shane in Hawaii? If only those three weeks had lasted a lot longer.

**"Mom, I don't really think anything can make me feel better right now."**

**"And why not?"**

**"Because I'm just so depressed."**

**"And I am going to fix that!"**

**"How?"**

**"It's a surprise! You're just going to have to wait and find out."**

**"Ugh! Fine."**

If she really wanted me to feel better, she really needed to hurry up and show me my surprise.

**"Alright, are you ready for tonight?"**

**"What's tonight?"**

**"When you'll get to see your surprise."**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course! I'm not going to make you wait that long! I mean, you were willing to spend four straight hours sitting in a car just to get here; why should I make you have to suffer any more than that?"**

**"Thanks Mom."**

I gave her a hug.

**"So, where are we going to see my surprise?"**

**"Um, the place is a surprise too."**

**"Ugh, seriously?"**

**"Yes, just be patient! You'll find out tonight! But, for now, I have another surprise for you!"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Uh-huh. Let's go downstairs."**

**"Um...OK."**

We went down on the elevator and walked toward the hotel's extremely fancy restaurant.

**"So, this is the surprise? We're eating at a fancy restaurant for my birthday?"**

**"Well, yes we are; that's not really the surprise I was talking about."**

A familiar voice sounded behind me.

**"No, I think she was talking about us."**

I whirled around to see the girls that I had missed for the past more-than-three months.

**"Caitlyn! Amy!"**

I jumped and gave them both a hug.

**"I missed you guys so much!"**

**"We missed you two Mitch!"**

**"Hey, even though my boyfriend isn't here right now, he is still the only one that can call me that!"**

**"Oops, sorry."**

**"We've missed you a lot Mitchie."**

**"Yeah, and I miss Nate!"**

**"Well, I get to be back with Chris."**

**"That's good for you! By the way, how's high school going?"**

**"Freshman year will never end! So much homework, so many honors classes I'm taking this year, and too much of my teachers blabbering on about their life stories! I won't even get to go to prom by myself for the next two years!"**

**"Hey, don't worry! You still get to do a lot freshman year! That year was probably the best year of my high school life so far!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, but I'm sure Senior year will be the absolute best!"**

**"Well, yeah!"**

**"So, do you guys have any clue what my big surprise is supposed to be?"**

**"Well, we've gotten hints from your mom and we think we've got it figured out, but I don't think we should spoil it for you if it was we think."**

**"Oh, alright! I guess I'll just wait for the surprise to come!"**

I really loved surprises, but I just didn't like them when I already knew I was going to have them. If only time would pass by faster! I really enjoyed myself during dinner; it was a whole bunch of delicious food and non-stop chattering with Caitlyn and Amy about our lives. Dinner ended pretty quickly and now we were standing outside of the hotel waiting for a shuttle, though I had no idea why. I saw a couple of girls getting out of their cars and spotting me; they seemed shocked to see me, but I didn't even know them.

**"Mom, are we going somewhere?"**

**"Yep, and you're going to love it!"**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"To your surprise!"**

**"Really? Where is that at?!"**

**"Well, if I told you then it would be easier for you to figure it out! You'll find out when we get there. And look, there's our shuttle now!"**

We stepped into the car and got in our seats. More people came and we finally drove off to our destination.

* * * * * * *

**"Hey guys! Look!"**

I pointed to a large indoor arena that was coming into view out to the side.

**"I saw online that Connect 3 is performing there tonight! Mom, can we go?!"**

**"Honey, tickets are sold out!"**

**"What?! No, they can't be!"**

**"Mitchie, it's a Connect 3 concert; of course the tickets are going to be sold out!"**

**"Aw man!"**

**"Don't worry Mitchie; you'll feel a whole lot better once we get to where we're going."**

I noticed that the arena was coming closer and closer into view.

**"Um, mom, why are we going towards the arena?"**

**"Hm.....I wonder..."**

**"Mom?!"**

**"I'm thinking honey!"**

This couldn't be my surprise, could it? No way, my mom would have told me already if she had gotten tickets. And yet, the arena was getting closer and closer still. What was going on?! The shuttle drove up to the front of the sidewalk that lead inside and opened the doors.

**"All passengers headed to Connect 3's concert tonight, you have reached your destination!"**

Oh, so this was a multi-drop-off shuttle then. But wait, why was my mom starting to get up.

**"Mom, this isn't our stop!"**

**"Oh yes it is! Happy Birthday Mitchie!"**

**"WHAT?!"**

I heard Caitlyn and Amy suddenly shout beside me.

**"Surprise! Happy Birthday Mitchie!"**

**"I don't believe this! Mom, you got tickets to Connect 3?!"**

**"Of course I did honey! I know how much you've missed Shane. Besides, how long have you two been dating anyway?"**

**"Um....."**

Well, let's see. At the end of camp, we had been together for three weeks, and now it was four months later, so...

**"Four months and three weeks!"**

**"Aw, my daughter has her first real boyfriend!"**

**"Mom, I've had one for over four months!"**

**"I know!"**

**"So, are we seriously going to the concert tonight?!"**

**"Of course we are! I have four tickets!"**

I felt like I was about to scream with joy, but I suddenly remembered something.

**"Caitlyn, you said you miss Nate, right?"**

**"Yeah, I really do miss him!"**

**"Well, then you'll get to see him tonight!"**

**"Oh my gosh! You're right!"**

**"Come on, let's go!"**

We all hopped out of the shuttle and ran toward the front doors. We had our tickets scanned and then we went to go find our seats.

**"Mom, where are we sitting?"**

My mom was holding all of our tickets, so I didn't even get to see where the seats were.

**"We are about......over there!"**

She pointed to four seats that were empty in the very first row up by the stage. No way, that couldn't be our seats! We would've never been able to afford it! But wait, I remembered what Shane had told me. He had told me that he'd do whatever it took to get me to one of his shows just so he could spot me in the crowd and smile at me for that one night.

**"Really?! That's amazing!"**

**"Yep, let's go girls! The show should be starting any time now."**

We headed to our seats with our tickets, got them scanned again, and sat down at the front row. I couldn't believe this was happening! Ten minutes passed and the opening act finally came out. I couldn't believe it! It was AAM! And Zack was up there singing and playing his guitar! Oh my gosh! He looked over at us, then he and I locked eyes, and he smiled at me and gave me a friendly wave; I waved back at him. They performed probably _the_best opening act that I'd ever seen. They did their bows and ran off stage after about half-an-hour had passed. I was sitting there just waiting for something else to happen. I sat there and waited for over twenty minutes while talking with Caitlyn and Amy.

**"Can you believe it? Tess' boyfriend was up there!"**

**"I think they did a pretty awesome job!"**

**"Yeah, me too!"**

**"How much longer until the show starts?"**

**"Any minute now."**

Suddenly the lights flickered out and the whole crowd began to go crazy; music began to play again. I stood up out of my chair and started to chant with the rest of the crowd.

**"CONNECT 3! CONNECT 3! CONNECT 3!"**

Then the beginning music started to play! It was Play My Music! I saw three boys' heads pop out from the stage as they began to rise up on the platform. I saw the boy that I had been missing for four months too many! It was the boy that had always kissed me when he knew that I was sad and who told me he cared when I was in doubt. It was Shane Gray, also know as my boyfriend of almost five months.

**_Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go_**

**_I wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_**_ (feel the ground)_

**_Say good-bye to all my fears; one good song may disappear,_**

**_And nothing in the world can bring me down _**_(bring me down)_

Nate joined in on the bridge of the song.

**_Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking, there's no faking_**

**_What you feel, when you're riding home. _**_(Yeah.)_

Then all three of them continued in the chorus.

**_Music's in my soul, I can hear it, every day and every night, it's the one thing on my mind._**

**_Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no, no, I just wanna play my music-_**

**_Wooh! _**_(Music)_

The rest of the song continued and they were rocking out more than I had ever seen in my life. I never thought I could go as crazy as I did at this moment. Shane came over to where we were sitting and I began shouting over the screams.

**"Shane! It's me, Mitchie!"**

Apparently he had heard me because he was looking around excitedly.

**"Shane! I'm over here! It's me!"**

He looked over where I was and his eyes widened. I smiled at me and went over closer to me; he continued to sing.

**_I just wanna play my music all night long._**

**_Yeah!_**

The song ended and the screams became louder again. Shane kneeled down to where I was as Nate and Jason were talking to the crowd.

**"Mitchie?!"**

**"Shane! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!"**

He smiled even wider at me.

**"Happy Birthday Mitch!"**

**"You....you knew?"**

**"Of course I knew! I helped your mom get those tickets! I said I'd do anything to get you here, didn't I?"**

**"Aw, I've missed you Shane!"**

**"I've missed you too, so much!"**

He looked to make sure that Nate and Jason were distracting the audience and he kissed me full on my lips. I had missed him kissing me for over three months and it had been torturing me. He pulled away quickly after realizing where we were.

**"I'll see you after the show."**

**"What do you mean?"**

He winked at me and ran to the other side of the stage to help Nate pull off a crazy stunt. The rest of the night was just so crazy that I'd never been so happy in my life. The boys did their bows and ran off stage, but my mom assured me the fun wasn't over yet.

**"Alright girls, let's get going!"**

**"Mom, can't we just stay here a little while longer?"**

**"That's what we're doing! Of course we aren't going back to the hotel yet!"**

**"Then what are we doing?"**

**"You'll see!"**

**"Is this another surprise?"**

**"Maybe...you'll just see when we get there."**

**"But where are we going?"**

**"You'll see when we get there!"**

**"Ugh!"**

We walked over to where the door lead to backstage.

**"Um, Mom?"**

**"Just be patient Mitchie!"**

She took out of her purse what looked like four backstage passes and handed them to the guard. The guard allowed us in and my mom handed us each a pass.

**"Put these on around your necks, they're the only way we're able to be here."**

**"Mom, what are we doing?"**

**"You'll see soon enough."**

We kept on walking through scanners and having security scan our passes until we reach what seemed like was where the band hung out. I automatically knew what was going on and what Shane had meant earlier. I never thought I could shake so much in my entire life. I could hear footsteps that sounded like three boys' shoes knocking against the floor coming our way! I saw three familiar faces walking toward us and Caitlyn and I almost screamed. They kept coming closer to us until they finally got close enough.

**"Hey girls! Did you miss us?"**

Shane opened his arms for hugs and Caitlyn and Amy gladly accepted one from each of them, not to mention that Nate added a little kiss for Caitlyn, until I was just standing there myself. Shane had his arms still open for me and I gladly accepted it too. I jumped and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me. We pulled apart after a while and he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. The other girls apparently knew what he was doing because they backed up. Shane kissed me full on my lips again and pulled me closer to him; and of course I was gladly letting him do this. I heard Nate and Jason cough awkwardly to signal Shane to pull away. He leaned over and whispered to me.

**"We can continue this later."**

**"When is later?"**

Shane pulled away from me again and winked at me. He took my hand in his and we all stood there and talked for what seemed like forever.

**"Alright girls, who's up for some ice cream?"**

**"I don't want to leave yet! I want to stay here with the guys!"**

Shane draped his arms over my shoulders.

**"Hey, who said we weren't coming with you?**

I looked at him surprised.

**"What?!"**

**"Yeah, you heard me!"**

**"You guys are coming with us?"**

**"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"**

**"Aw, you guys are the best! This is the most awesome birthday I have ever had!"**

**"Well, we're happy to make it special for you!"**

We all headed out to Connect 3's tour bus, which was pretty awesome, and headed toward the closest ice cream parlor. Shane and I were fighting off the urge to share a nice big chocolate sundae; Nate and Caitlyn both got banana splits, and Jason and Amy both got strawberry shortcake sundaes. This day really couldn't get any better than it was already, but that was until I found out that Connect 3 was actually having a surprise concert in our city in a couple of weeks, so I'd get to see them again then. These guys really tried all they could to make sure we all saw each other again, didn't they? Well, I've got to say, not only did I get to experience the best summer of my life this year, but also the absolute best birthday that I could've ever imagined; I knew that it would have to be impossible to forget.

**THE END**

* * *

I'm going to miss writing this story so much, but I'm working on my new story High School Never Ends and I hope to get it out as soon as possible.

Reviews are still strongly encouraged! I take anonymous reviews too guys!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!!! :)


End file.
